Gifts from an Apocalypse
by Sanshal
Summary: Sam had always assumed weird to be synonymous with Winchester. And with Lucifer out of his cage, he only expected the strangeness quotient to increase. But even in his wildest dreams he had never anticipated that the biggest change of the apocalypse would be him and Dean raising a child. Together
1. Chapter 1:Forming a Family

**Gifts from an Apocalypse**

**Genre****- **SPN

**Characters****- **Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, Jesse Winchester (_née _Turner), Adam Milligan (~ Winchester), Bobby Singer, Castiel , Zachariah, Gary(devil-worshipping teen, S5:12); Walt and Roy (hunters, S5:16); Lucifer (Archangel), Michael (Archangel), Death (the horseman), (mentions of) Frank Devereaux (from S7), Jessica Moore (mentions of), Mary Winchester (mentions of), John Winchester(mentions of) and other OCs.

**Pairing**- Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester (implied)

**Warning**** –**Child abuse (threatened/implied); Neglect of a minor, consumption of blood (not blood-play), character death (NOT one of our boys), mentions of torture, some language (what can I say, even when they're being well behaved our boys love to cuss), possible dub-con

Adding this to the list of warnings, (perhaps for some it may count as an enticement. Although, I totally understandif this is not your cup of tea; I won't judge) – _Implied_ Sibling Incest (Wincest)

A/N 1: **I believe in over-warning rather than springing (unpleasant) surprises, so the story may be tamer than these warnings lead you to believe.**

A/N 2- You may enjoy this story even if you don't ship Sam and Dean: I've added separate warning to the sections alluding to Wincest.

**Word count****- 35,347 **words(total)

**Disclaimer****- **I own Sam and Dean... and Supernatural.

Also, Unicorns are real and the cow jumped over the moon while the cup ran away with the spoon.

On a more serious note; neither Supernatural, nor its characters belong to me. Just playing with them for the fun of it

**Summery****- **Sam had always assumed _weird_ to be synonymous with _Winchester_. And with Lucifer out of his cage, he only expected the strangeness quotient to increase.

But even in his wildest dreams he had never anticipated that the biggest change of the apocalypse would be him and Dean raising a child.

_Together_

Or; in short... the story of how Jesse-the Anti Christ came to live with the Winchester brothers.

Prologue

Sam's eyes widened as he caught sight of the wavy golden hair out of the corner of his eyes; his head automatically swivelling to keep her in sight as the Impala zoomed past the lonely figure.

It would not be the first time he thought Jessica was watching him, but unfortunately the last few times had been when he dreamt and he had her in his arms once again. Except; he hadn't.

It had been a part of Lucifer's tricks, and it had hurt worse than he had expected it to even after five years to realise that she was really gone.

This Jessica was not Lucifer's creation... she smiled sadly at him.

Sam averted his eyes.

Part 1: Forming a Family

Sam checked his watch and glanced at Dean, "Hasn't it been long enough?"

The older Winchester checked his own watch before nodding, "Yeah; do you think-?"

The question was never completed as both brothers raced up the stairs and into what they presumed to be the boy's room only to find the child standing stock-still in the middle of the room. He turned when they burst into the room.

Dean was the first one to find his voice, "Jesse?"

Sam wondered if the seven-year old could hear the cautious apprehension under the layers of concern in his brother's voice.

"I don't know what to do" The child confessed, looking as lost as he apparently felt with snot and tears marring his features. In that instant, Jesse was every bit the little seven-year-old boy he was rather than the Anti-Christ who had defeated a demon and turned an Angel of the Lord into a toy figurine just moments earlier.

"Sshh... it's alright. We can help you with that... if you let us. Will you let us help you; Jesse?" Dean asked, crouching so that his face was at the same level as the boy's.

Jesse nodded wordlessly, accepting their help but evidently reluctant to trust them still.

Dean extended a hand, obviously ignoring the blatant distrust, "Alright-y then; you have a bag or suitcase to pack your stuff in?"

A nod

"Okay, can you tell me where it is?"

"In mom's room"

"The one she's sleeping in right now?" Dean shot a look at Sam above Jesse's head.

Another nod

The elder Winchester let out a sigh, "Hey Champ; do you think it'll be okay with you if we get you a new bag later and just take the rest of your stuff with us?"

A shrug

Dean's eyes rapidly scanned the room, "Bedcover?"

Sam lifted a shoulder in a '_does-it-matter-?' – _gesture; feeling his irritation coalesce with every second Dean spent fawning over the child. The elder's '_awesome'_ comment still ringing in his ears. He wondered why it was _awesome _in his brother's book when a seven-year old exorcised a demon with his mind and _awful_ when he did the same.

Dean sighed, "Sam, some help?"

"Well, I don't see any joy-buzzers around for you to test on me... what d'you want me to do?" He bit out. He had not planned on telling how much it hurt to have Dean _test_ the buzzer on him and risk his life, but like everything he tried keeping from his brother, the thought just churned in his mind long enough to be able to jump out at the least appropriate moment.

Dean's eyes widened, "What?"

_That_ innocent look really raised his hackles, "I don't know what you want me to say or do here, Dean! 'Coz everything _I_ do is apparently wrong!"

"Really, Sam... Of all the times you could choose, you want to throw a temper tantrum now?"

Sam scowled, he supposed it did not really help matters that he wanted to stomp his foot like a petulant five-year old when his brother was already comparing him to a toddler.

"Ne'er mind; let's get outta here before the parents awaken, alright?" Sam grouched.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious!" was Dean's expected retort.

But when Sam turned to gather the clothes Jesse had indicated he wanted, the elder's hand stretched out to grasp his wrist. "You _know_ that I tested the buzzer against my fingers before jolting you, right?"

Dean's eyes were wide, the clear green depths willing him to believe.

"Do I?" Sam asked, slightly taken aback by the question. It hadn't occurred to him that Dean; all of six that he was at heart; would love to terrify him even now.

"Sammy, I'd never hurt you, little brother" Dean's voice was rough with anguish. His very expression lamenting the loss of trust between them

"Why? You should...I mean, I-I set Lucifer free"

"'coz you're my baby brother, Sam. And as for releasing the Devil from his cage...you never could have done it if I hadn't broken the first seal. You _know_ that. And besides, you had the best intentions-"

"Last I heard, it wasn't the road to heaven that was paved by good intentions"

"True," Dean conceded, "But we both got played... by the dic-" He glanced at the boy behind them; "BY the angels and demons... god, that sounds like the start of some bad joke"

Sam gave a weak smile, "Yeah; 'cept... the joke's on us this time"

"Hmmm..." Dean shot a meaningful glance at the little seven-year old Anti Christ behind them, "I don't know, man... you may have snagged us an ace here by convincing Jesse... maybe, just maybe, we can do this. What d'you think?"

The younger brother nodded, "yeah... But together, right?" Not wanting to confess how much he needed Dean, but unable to keep silent either.

Dean smiled, "Together" and followed with a soft cuff on Sam's head, "Now pack, bitch"

"Jerk" The response was automatic after all these years, but the petty name calling had long stopped being a source of irritation for him and turned into a comfort. It was a sign that they were 'okay'. Or at least, they would be.

∞∞\∞‡∞/∞∞

The youngster had exhausted himself into doze by the time they reached the motel they had been holed up in. Dean pulled out the fast asleep child from the car; Sam suppressed a smile at the sight. He had always known that of the two of them, Dean was more adept at handling children. Yet it always caught him by surprise to see his brother gain their confidence so effortlessly. Now, watching Dean gently lift a slumbering Jesse out of the car; he had to glance away or risk his brother figuring out just how much it affected him.

Dean was gentle with children in a way he never let himself be with adults, even the traumatised victims they dealt with.

The child jerked awake at the creak of the motel-door and for a minute both Winchester's were afraid of him screaming to the high heavens. Fortunately for them, the boy seemed to recognise them and though his body tensed, he remained cradled in Dean's arms uneasily.

Setting him down gently on one of the beds, both brothers hurried to pack their meagre belongings.

"Hey, Champ?"

The child blinked up at Dean.

"Why don't you- uh, freshen up; change into some comfortable sleep-wear. We've got a long ride ahead of us"

Jesse bit his lip but followed the instruction mutely.

"You're hungry?" Dean asked, holding up a Snickers bar when he emerged from the bathroom a little later.

The boy shook his head, sitting down at his former position again.

Sam glanced around the room one last time before giving a nod to Dean who acknowledged with a nod of his own, "Alright, Champ... let's blow this joint"

The boy's eyes widened at Dean's choice of words, but he stood wordlessly; slipping his smaller hand into the larger palm as he followed the hunter outside.

∞∞\∞‡∞/∞∞

The soft sniffle had them both checking the backseat to ensure that the Jesse was alright. The boy was fast asleep on the stolen pillow and blanket Dean had provided as they raced out of town, but Dean's expression was shuttered when he returned his gaze to the road.

"What?"

The elder Winchester shrugged. "Nothing; It's just that...I- It feels wrong, ya' know? Taking a kid away from his parents? Just what are we doing, man?"

Sam nodded, he knew what Dean meant. "It's safer this way."

"I know... just, times like this? I really hate our job."

Sam looked out at the dark highway as they sped away from the town. It's not like he did not agree with Dean- just that he could see no way around it. The boy's life was never going to be the same; and he supposed he could empathize with that. He blew out a weary breath, wishing that for once luck would favour them.

The silence continued for so long that he was considering grabbing some shut-eye when Dean spoke again.

"You know, I always hated it," Dean's voice was pitched low-careful of the kid sleeping behind them, "that you never really knew Mom. It bugged me that you never felt the way she could just wrap her arms around you and make the world seem brighter- the way she sang 'Hey Jude' instead of lullabies... I –uh- I _wanted_ you to have that-" his voice faltered. He glanced at Sam before concentrating back on the road. The next words were pitched so low that even Sam had to strain to hear them. "And it's happening again. That kid will go up without his parents, Sam..."

He could hear the anguish in his brother's voice. And while every single thing Dean had spoken about might be true, he knew it was going to tear his brother apart- knowing that _he_ had been involved in splitting up a family. While he may not be able to make that better, he could, atleast, definitely reassure Dean about his own childhood.

"Do you remember my first grade teacher, Dean?"

His brother glanced at him in some confusion at the abrupt topic change, but nodded. "Ms. Kimble; yes I remember her. Why?"

He was slightly spooked to realize that Dean remembered her name while he hadn't but quickly pushed past his confusion to make his point. "She was the one who explained to me what a 'Mom' exactly was..." At Dean's raised eyebrow, he explained, "I mean, I guess I understood the concept in an abstract way; but I had never really known her, you know? So I could never really grasp why everyone always got that look in their eyes when I told them that my Mom had passed away. Anyway, she said things like mom's cut the crust form your bread and read you bed-time stories and kiss away your hurts...those kinds of things."

He could see Dean nod, so he continued. "It's just that that confused me even more..."

"Why?"

"Because I already had someone do all of those things for me; and that kind of made 'Mom' redundant, you know?"

Dean sighed, never happy when someone tried to thank him. "What exactly are you trying to say, Sammy?"

"That all things considered, it wasn't too bad. I- I may not have known mom; but you did everything in your power to ensure that I wasn't losing out on the experience. And I guess, what I'm really trying to say is- _thank you._"

His brother shrugged. "It was the least I could do."

"No, you didn't _have_ to do any of it. But you did, and I'm glad; but you shouldn't beat yourself up about something beyond your control."

"That's all very nice to hear, Sam...But it does not help the kid."

"Berating yourself is not going to help him either, but if you want, go on- wallow all you want. I won't stop you."

He saw Dean's jaw clench, but his brother remained silent.

"I'm serious, Dean... It will work out. Somehow... I don't know how; but I think he will be okay."

Dean nodded. Not exactly accepting Sam's theory, but conceding that-_if they were to believe Cass_ (which they did); they really had no other option this time.

∞∞\∞‡∞/∞∞

"Won't it be easier if Jesse shared a bed with one of us?" Sam asked plaintively when Dean called dibs on the other bed, effectively exiling him to the ratty couch. Having driven continuously through the day since they picked the Anti Christ the previous night, they were exhausted.

"Sure it will, provided you're ready to deal with the child-abuse charges"

"We won't be hurting him!"

"Dude, we pretty much kidnapped him, you know that; right? You think the kid will actually _enjoy_ sharing a bed with one of his captors?"

Sam winced, "Well, when you put it like that-"

"Let's not traumatise him anymore than necessary"

"Yeah-" He froze, making Dean twist his head to see what had caught his attention and finding Jesse standing wide-eyed at the bathroom door.

"Hey kiddo; you feeling hungry yet?" Dean asked, shifting to face the child.

Jesse mutely shook his head, small fingers twisting the hem of his tee-shirt.

"Aw, come on...you've got to eat _something_ Champ... okay, tell you what; why don't you pick something from the takeout menu, huh? Anything goes... or maybe, how about an ice-cream?"

The boy still shook his head, silent tears welling up in his eyes.

Dean sighed, sliding off the bed he'd been lounging upon to go crouch before the child, "Missing your parents?" he questioned softly.

A hesitant nod

"Sshh, come here" he gently tugged at the boys arm, "it's alright, come here; Jesse..."

The boy obeyed mutely, stiffly moving forward till he was held against Dean, "It's alright to miss them, you know; I mean I _still_ miss my Mom... and it's been so long since I-"

The boy's voice was raspy with unshed tears when he spoke, "Did you have to leave her too?"

Dean shook his head, "I-ah no..._She_ had to leave us"

"Why?"

"Well, I guess God needed her more than I did?" Dean curved a brow at Sam, his expression as lost as Jesse's.

Sam smiled sadly at the sight, shaking his head helplessly.

"I miss her... Dad too" The seven-year-old confessed, sniffling softly. The child's body a taut line of unease where it rested cradled against Dean's chest.

"I know, Champ; I know... and I know it doesn't mean _jackshit_; but I think you're amazingly brave to protect them the way you are"

Jesse nodded, resting his head against Dean's neck nervously, his body still stiff as a cardboard; but losing some of its tension.

"Dude, go to sleep already" Dean grumbled.

"You try sleeping on a couch too small for a midget and then tell me how you sleep!" Sam hissed back into the darkness, trying to keep his voice low so as not to awaken the sleeping child.

He shifted again, trying to find a comfortable position on the lumpy foam and letting out a muffled yelp when his small-toe banged into the corner of the table next to the couch.

"Goddammit!" Dean growled, "Fine, c'mere"

Sam stilled, "What? And keep your voice down; do you actually _WANT_ to wake the kid?"

"Shut up, Bitch; and get your ass up here. Boy can sleep through the damn apocalypse if we let him"

Both of them froze at the expression.

"Bad choice of words, I guess" Dean grimaced; "Anyway, _are_ you coming here or do I have to drag you?"

"What?"

"Sam," The older brother sighed, "It's obvious you can't sleep on that thing. And I'm not letting you keep me up all night with your twisting and turning. So for the last time, get your gargantuan ass here, okay? We'll share."

"You're sure?" Sam called softly, still unsure about the child's ability to sleep through Dean's loud grumbling.

"Yes, dammit; I'm sure!" Dean muttered, and Sam could hear him shifting to make space for him. "And if you even think of hogging the covers, I'm kicking you to the floor. Clear?"

"Uh-huh" Sam sighed blissfully as he settled on the relative comfort of the mattress. Dean was a warm weight next to him and he found himself idly wondering on the statistics of making it through the night without touching his brother. He shifted around, trying to get more comfortable and ultimately concluded that it was impossible to stay on 'his side' of the narrow bed when he was sharing it with someone as big as Dean. He briefly remembered cuddling with Jessica and how she used to fit almost perfectly next to him, but his brother was neither slender nor small in any respect and _that_ particular fantasy was soon broken- _thank God for small mercies; he didn't want to know what it would be like to mistake Dean for Jessica in his sleep; although he suspected it would involve a shiner or two._

Unable to find a good position, he awkwardly slung his arm over Dean's side; hoping his brother wouldn't wake. The loud huff dispelled that notion, "Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Umm, _nothing_?"

"Uh-huh; and why is your arm trying to suffocate the breath from my lungs?"

Sam flailed, accidentally kicking Dean in the shin as he realized that his hand _was_ actually pressed against Dean's throat- no wonder his brother sounded short-of-breath even as he complained about Sasquatch brothers and their octopus limbs. "Sorry"

For a minute neither moved, then Dean's voice ordered, "Turn over"

"What?"

"This is not working; C'mon Sam... Work with me here, _turn around"_

The younger Winchester obeyed, slightly confused at what Dean was trying to accomplish.

But then he felt his brother's warm body press against his back as an arm draped itself around his waist. For a moment neither brother moved, relaxing into the comfort of the other's presence.

Then

"Better?" Dean's voice called from the darkness.

"I guess" Sam conceded

"Good, now shut-up and let me sleep, okay? If I hear another peep from you, you're on the floor."

"Yes, _Mom"_

A light kick against his ankle and a muffled 'smartass' but then the day's exhaustion caught up with them and they surrendered to Morpheus.

∞∞\∞‡∞/∞∞

Both brothers were getting worried- at this point it had been over forty-eight hours that the kid had eaten nothing more than a single slice of toast, barring the OJ Dean had cajoled down his throat this morning. "C'mon , kiddo... there must be something you enjoy eating? ...Burger? ...Steak? ..._Pancakes?"_ Dean coaxed.

The boy's stomach rumbled as though in response and the elder Winchester grinned, "See, even your tummy agrees with me. So, what'll it be? Thai or Indian...?"

"Happy meal?" A small voice enquired.

Dean paused, "Happy Meal it is."

Sam bit back his sigh; it was good that the kid was finally agreeing to a proper meal- he _could_ deal with a grinning clown; hell, he dealt with nightmares worse than a harmless clown cut-out on a daily basis. The thought of having to go past Ronald McDonald didn't freak him out at all. _No siree!_

"I'm feeling like lo-mein; what 'bout you, Sammy?"

"Huh?" Sam jerked out of his thoughts at his name, "And it's _Sam!"_

Dean waved him off with a 'whatever' gesture; "Lunch; any preferences?"

"I thought we were going to the golden arches?"

"Nah... Better to lie low, don't cha think? I'll pick up Jesse's Happy Meal. You go get me some lo-mein; 'kay? And ... want me to grab a salad for you on my way back?"

Sam nodded, "Sounds like a plan."

"Good, so you're tagging with me or Sasquatch here, Jesse?"

The boy maintained his personal 'silence is golden rule', wordlessly raising a finger to point it at the elder Winchester. Dean grinned, winking at the kid before suddenly lifting him off his feet. Dean's abrupt lift had the desired action, earning a squeal from the boy and then a shy giggle as he swung the kid like a human Tilt-a-Whirl before planting him firmly on his shoulders- Jesse's hands immediately coming out to grasp tufts of his hair for stability. Sam watched on, amused, as Dean winced at the pull on his scalp from the child's hold on his short hair; but hid the discomfort as he peered up over his own head, "All set for the ride?"

"Yeah" Jesse answered softly, face still flushed from the swinging around that Dean had done. But the corners of his lips were lifted in a small smile; so the brothers counted it as a win.

"Okie; here we go. Remember to duck at the doors, kiddo. Don't want you banging your head against them. Okay?"

"Uh-huh" Jesse nodded, and he obediently bent forward as Dean stepped outside.

Sam sighed in relief as he followed suit; heading in the opposite direction for Dean's Chinese. He could still hear the fading rumble of Dean's voice as he walked away with the kid perched on his shoulders, chatting about nonsensical stuff as he tried to get the boy to open up to them.

Travelling with a child was slow-going; with them needing to stop more frequently than usual; but somehow; knowing that they had an under-age passenger, both brothers attempted to steer their conversation away from _work_. And with Jesse asleep in the back seat; Dean refrained from putting on his tapes at the ear-shattering levels he usually enjoyed... but most importantly; wanting to keep the child happy had forced them to be more civil to each-other than they had been lately.

Surprisingly, pretending to 'forget' their issues had strangely made them more in-sync. Sam didn't kid himself into believing that things were back to the way they had been before... the one with a capital 'B'..._before Lucifer, before Ruby, before Sam turning into a demon-blood junkie and setting the Devil free on earth, before Dean was tortured and broke in Hell; Hell, before Hell itself... before the Deal...before Azazeal's 'Plan', before Dad whispered those damning words into Dean's ear..._

Sam broke off the seemingly unending chain of 'before' in his life; he hadn't realised it then; but the days immediately succeeding Jessica's death seemed so easy and relaxing in hind sight. True he had been heartbroken; but then he'd had Dean to help him through the loss. And even as soul crushing as it had been; Jessica's death... or even their Dad's had not been as hard as Dean's had had been. Perhaps it had something to do with having his brother to help him through those losses; Dean had always stood like a bulwark between Sam and anything that might hurt him. In the days following their father's passing- his so-called 'deal'; his brother had shattered into a million pieces right before his helplessly watching eyes; but trying to help Dean through the loss- even as he lashed out against Sam; had helped to take his mind off his own grief.

There had been nothing to distract him from Dean's loss though; apart from the litany of '_You Failed Him-Dean's Dead-Dean's In Hell Now-Dean's Dead Because Of You in his head. _And then Ca-

"Sir, your order?"

Sam blinked at the counter-girl before offering a sheepish smile and placing his order; waited for it and thanked her when he got the take-out packages and turned to make the return journey.

_And then Castiel: Angel of the Lord had pulled Dean out of the Pit._

Sam wondered if he would ever be able to completely let go of his resentment at the Angel for taking away his Right and showing Dean what a pathetic little brother he had- one who could not break Dean's Deal and then failed to stop him from getting tortured for forty years. _Forty_ _years_.

_But Dean did forgive you_... something whispered in his mind.

He nodded; _well, clearly he shouldn't have!_

_Why?_ The same voice questioned.

'_Coz I failed him... I FAILED him..._

The door shook as someone banged on it.

Instantly Sam was suspicious, his forty-five locked and loaded reflexively as he flattened himself next to the door. "Who's it?"

"Batman!" Dean's voice called out.

Sam relaxed, biting back his grin as he unlocked the door, allowing Dean and the little Anti-Christ in.

Dean had the kid perched on his hip, and the take-out boxes in his other hand. "Guess what?"

"Dean got me ice-cream!" Jesse's chipper voice declared.

"Really, which flavour?" Sam smiled; obviously the elder Winchester had managed to work his Child Whisperer magic again as the boy was in remarkably better spirits now than when they had left.

"Guess?" The happy, obviously on a sugar rush voice continued.

"I don't know... strawberry?" Sam tried to play along although a smear of chocolate on the boy's cheek clearly gave the secret away.

"No, guess again!" the boy called; happily plonking on the chair and swinging his feet to and fro as Dean set him up before placing the food containers on the table.

Sam glanced at his brother, remembering a time when Dean had done all this for _him_.

"Guess. Guess. Guess!" Jesse chanted.

"Ummm..." Sam scratched his head, "Chocolate?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" The child mock-whispered

Sam failed to reply, his eyes on the smiling figure of Ronald McDonald on the side of the bright red carton.

"Told you he's just that smart, kiddo" Dean filled in for him, one hand casually reaching for the boy's food as he pushed it towards the now-smiling child. The Happy Meal carton turned from the action so that the smiling face of Ronald McDonald was no longer visible from Sam's angle.

Sam suppressed a smile, reminded once again how well his older brother knew him ... and how damn _protective_ Dean could be; even _now_ that Sam had accidentally set Lucifer free. Dean was a beguiling mix of hard, jaded soldier-street fighter with sharp uncut edges and protective momma Bear: all rounded corners and gentle, soft caresses.

He remembered the times he'd longed for Dean's specific brand of gruff no-nonsense care while away at Stanford. His breath jammed in his lungs at the thought; he caught Dean giving him a sharp look but he shook his head in a silent _I'm fine_ to his brother... a part of his mind still looping on how gentle and woefully _tiny_ Jessica's fingers had felt during the rare occasions he'd been under the weather at college. Every molecule in him had screamed for Dean during those times- for soft callused hands that pushed the hair off his sweaty brow and the unique scent of leather and metal and gun oil (and sometimes, especially after a hunt) the scent of gunpowder and salt as he was cradled against the muscular chest of his brother while he heaved in supplication before the porcelain God.

And Dean's care while dealing with an under-the-weather Sam was always accompanied by a healthy-if suppressed; dose of anger- Anger at the universe in general for daring to mess with Dean's Sammy. His brother's affront on his behalf had always reassured Sam. If Dean could be angry at something as banal as Rhinoviridae and Picarnoviridae for infecting Sam with the common cold doing the rounds at school; any serious threat against his welfare would surely never be tolerated by his over-protective Big Brother.

And this was the same man who tormented him more than any other person- calling him names that Dean himself would _gut_(Dean's words) anybody else for daring to use on Sam. The younger brother knew that Dean would face down werewolves and spirits without batting an eyelid. If Dean knew that he had 'Sammy' behind him, he would face down _anything_ without hesitation. But that same man could (and _had_, on more than one occasion) turn around and prepare Mac n' cheese for Sam's lunch. He could punch Sam hard enough to loosen his teeth; but then ice the bruise with all the care of a Florence Nightingale.

∞∞\∞‡∞/∞∞

Jesse's face was pressed against the Impala's window, wonder apparent on his young face as he spied the giant billboard announcing 'Dale's country fair' with brightly coloured rides and gaudily dressed acrobats framing the words. (Clowns were absent in the display; Sam noticed with some relief) "It's a fair! There's a fair playing at the next town!"

Dean glanced into the rear view, "You wanna check it out, kiddo?"

The boy's face snapped forward, barely restrained excitement filling his voice, "Can we?"

Dean shrugged, shooting a fleeting look towards his brother as he slowed the Impala, "What d'you say; Sam? Can we?"

Sam shook off his surprise at being asked and looked at his brother, a refusal on his lips; but then he caught sight of the hopeful expression on the child's face.

_Lucifer_ was roaming on Earth.

Heaven was preparing for _battle_.

But the li'l Anti Christ wanted to visit a _fair_.

_Screw it. _

_The apocalypse could wait._

Sam nodded, "Sure, why not?"

Dean grinned, "Perfect!"

And maybe it had been the right decision, because Sam couldn't remember having this much fun with his brother in... _Forever_... despite them not being able to go on _all_ the rides due to the height restrictions- which weren't a problem for either of them, but stopped Jesse (at least for now).

And the three of them had a blast, acting almost like any of the other regular families that the fair was teeming with. Snacking on fair-food (at one point, both Dean and Jesse sported matching cotton candy moustaches) and just relaxing for a day like the world wasn't going to hell in a hand basket.

At least till Dean and Sam couldn't find the boy in the crowd of kids rushing out after one of the kiddie rides.

"You go that way, I'll check this side" Dean commanded, his voice pinched with worry.

Sam nodded, for once not arguing with his brother.

Dean stalked around the stalls, his senses on hyper alert as he scanned his surroundings for the missing child; nearly slicing his own hand when his phone buzzed.

"Yeah"

"You found him yet?" Sam's voice crackled across the lines. Worry evident in his tone.

"No"

"Dean, do you think... _demons_?"

"No, but it's possible"

"I'm gonna talk to a cop. Figure out if this place has a PA system... maybe the kid's just los-"

"I see him"

"Thank God...Where?"

"Row of food stalls...Near the parking lot" Was the growled response.

"On my way"

"Sam"

The fury in his brother's voice had him pulling up short.

"Bring the cop along"

And the connection went dead. Sam stared at his phone for a moment before snapping it closed and heading for the policeman he had spotted earlier; praying all the while that Dean wouldn't do anything stupid.

_Frickkin'_ _humans_!

Dean was right: Monsters they understood; humans were just crazy!

∞∞\∞‡∞/∞∞

Mike paused to take in the leather-clad man bearing down upon him, firming his grip on the boy's arm and straightening his spine to appear nonchalant. "Yes?"

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" The man, who on closer inspection had green eyes growled; rapidly closing the distance between them.

"Umm... Sorry? I don't follow..."

The man had reached them by now and was even more menacing at close observation, nearly dwarfing him by height alone. "Drop the act, you bastard; let the kid go."

"The kid?" He hadn't thought anybody had actually _seen_ him grab the boy; he glanced down at the struggling boy, trying to choose between making a run for it or bluffing his way through- the stranger's dishevelled appearance and the dangerous glint in the man's eye convincing him he was with someone who shared his... _interests_.

Well, that was too bad; 'coz he was _NOT_ sharing. "He's my son, mister and behaving like a brat because I refused him candy."

He glared down at the boy; trying to make his story seem believable, "See what you've done, boy? You've got this kind man thinking I was hurting you!" He shook the delicate arm for emphasis.

"Son?" The man actually laughed at that- it was not a pleasant sound. "You're telling me you are this boy's father?"

He saw a cop approaching them with a man who seemed even bigger than this idiot who had stopped him. _Just great, why couldn't his luck hold up for him?_

"Okay, tell you what-" he capitulated; apparently the guy had not seen the approaching threat and was _still_ stuck on cutting into his _prize_.

"Shut up!"

He reeled back from the blow, never having seen it come. The instinctive flinch had him dropping the youngster's hand who; to-his-surprise, immediately flew into the arms of the leather-jacketed-monster, apparently not understanding that the guy was no hero. Atleast he could have promised that the boy would live once he was done; somehow he didn't think Green-Eyes would show the same kindness.

He jumped when someone placed a hand upon his arm, not having noticed the shadow of the giant apparently. Looking up he saw the cop frowning at him. _Shit._

"You alright, Dean?" The giant asked his abuser. _Great, the monster had a friend who was a giant._

"Just peachy; Mr. Pervert there might have a concussion though-I clocked him a good one."

The giant laughed, "We saw. What did the bastard say to get you riled up anyway?"

Mike glared at them- _they were calling him names now?_

"Claimed Jesse was his son" He spat, giving Mike a look that would have killed him if it were a knife. He shivered.

Mike grumbled as he was pulled to his feet, the world blurring around the edges for a moment- _damn, the guy sure knew how to hit._

He took a last look back at the Giant and the Mons- at _Dean_, who was now cradling the boy carefully between them. Something about the scene struck him as wrong: maybe Monst- _Dean_ was not who he had originally assumed.

"Is your son alright, Sir?"

Both the boy and _Dean_ looked up at the cop with the same viridian gaze, the boy sniffling slightly as he burrowed into the Mons- into his _Father_'s side.

On second thought, his Luck was working fine. He wondered what would have happened to him if the cop hadn't turned up when he had. _Dean_ and his Giant friend may have very well killed him. And he liked Life just fine, thank you very much.

∞∞\∞‡∞/∞∞

"Could you please read me a story?" Jesse asked, ever since the run-in with the kidnapper earlier in the day, the boy had seemed more trusting of the brothers; gradually emerging from the shell he had retreated into for the first half of the week since they had picked him up from his home.

They both jerked at the soft voice, but it was Dean who went over to sit next to Jesse, "Sure thing, Champ...Do you, uh- have something for me to read from?"

The boy nodded, holding out a book. Dean smiled, ruffling the boy's hair as he settled himself against the headboard, the book angled perfectly for Jesse to look at the illustrations on the page. It didn't take long for Dean to become aware of Sam's gaze and he arched an eyebrow in question even as he continued reading. Sam glanced away, mouthing a 'sorry' as he looked back at the research they had been going through before the interruption. If it took him a couple of blinks to refocus his attention on the pages before him, it was nobody's business but his.

Dean's voice was soft, a peaceful background of white noise as Sam continued to look through pages of lore about the Devil. It was only when a yawn surprised him that he realized that he was reacting to his brother's voice. He had spent a good chunk of his childhood falling asleep to that gentle cadence as Dean either read or made up bed-time stories for him; careful to keep his voice low enough that they did not disturb Dad and-he was surprised to discover, his voice _still_ had the power to lull him to sleep. And although it was no secret, it still managed to shake him to the core- realizing just how much of a parent his big brother had been to him.

Moments like these always managed to sneak up to him unaware- rocking his world on its axis.

∞∞\∞‡∞/∞∞

"Can I have some too?"

Both Dean and the silver haired waitress pouring their daily dose of caffeine raised their eyebrows; Sam who'd watched Jesse sneak a sip from his cup back at the motel the day before remained unperturbed. He merely corrected, "It's 'm_ay_ I'; Jesse."

The boy complied, turning to the waitress as he re-framed his question, "May I have some too?"

She glanced askance at Dean, but the elder Winchester nodded, requesting an empty cup which he allowed Gina (as her tag proclaimed) to fill with a couple of teaspoons of the dark liquid.

"Could we have some cream and sugar as well; please?" Dean questioned, nodding out a 'thanks' when the elderly woman nodded.

"No! I wanna have it like you do!" Jesse objected.

"I don't think you'll like it, kiddo..."

"But I want to!" Jesse insisted, his little feet swinging at a rapid pace to match to his agitation.

Dean sighed, "Fine..."

Sam looked up, surprised at the seemingly easy acquiescence to the child's demands by his brother. Dean was holding out a spoonful of the hot beverage, blowing on it carefully so that it didn't scald the youngster's tongue, "Easy, don't burn yourself"

Jesse scowled at having to sip from a spoon instead of from the mug directly, but nevertheless he leaned forward obediently. And his expression was as amusing as they had anticipated when the bitter taste registered. Dean appeared to have foreseen the boy's attempt to spit the liquid back out because his fingers pinched the boys lips shut.

"Swallow"

Jesse's eyes watered but he abided by the command; coughing and making gagging noises the second Dean released him.

"Can't believe you did that" Sam muttered as he caught sight of the horrified expression on their waitress's face as she watched the exchange from a distance. "She probably thinks were child abusers now"

Dean glanced up from where he had been stirring in a generous dollop of cream and an even larger helping of sugar into the cup she had filled for Jesse, "Who Gina?" He continued stirring, "Nah; she's cool"

"I hope you're right" Sam murmured, not convinced that they would not be run out at any given minute now.

"Hmmm" Dean ignored him, carefully holding out a spoonful of the (Now) caramel coloured liquid to the child, "Here, try this"

Jesse shook his head.

"I think you'll like it better now, kiddo... Come on; this time I'll let you spit it back out if you don't; okay?"

Hesitantly the boy leaned forward again, blowing carefully on the spoon like he'd seen Dean do. After a cautious sip (not taking chances of repeating his previous mistake) the boy visibly swirled the liquid in his mouth. A moment later his eyes lit up. "I like it!"

"Told'ja you would" Dean grinned.

"Why do you drink it like that when you can make it tasty?"

Sam bit back a laugh, Dean had told him often times that he'd questioned nearly everything as a child; driving both their Dad and his brother up the wall with his questions, but till he'd seen Jesse in action he had never really comprehended the amount of questions a child could have. And irrespective of how annoyed his big brother got, Dean had never _really_ lost his cool the way his father occasionally had after a particularly gruelling round of 'Whys' and 'Why not's from Sam.

It was no different even all these years later.

"I dunno," Dean shrugged, "I guess I just like it better this way?"

"You do?" Jesse's jade eyes were wide with incomprehension, and then a plaintive, "But why?"

Deciding he needed to rescue his brother from (yet another) round of twenty-questions; Sam jumped in, "You know how people have different favourite colours and favourite foods and..."

"Games" Dean supplied.

"Yeah... this is like that? You _like _it better bitter?"

Both brothers had to bite their cheeks to keep from laughing at the child's question.

"Yeah, we do, kiddo... at least I do; Sammy prefers his with cream and sugar like you."

Jesse seemed impressed, "Will I like it like that someday too?"

Sam shrugged, "Maybe... but its okay if you don't... I mean I still don't like my coffee black."

"But I wanna be like Dean!"

Sam couldn't keep his smile hidden anymore; it was like watching a younger, pint-sized version of himself through a third-person perspective.

"Trust me; you don't" Dean growled; too low for the child to hear but not soft enough for Sam to miss. The younger brother raised an eyebrow in question but the elder simply shrugged, "What? It's true. He can do so much better, Sam. I'm not anybody's role model. I _can't _be."

"But you are." Sam protested in a heated whisper, "And he'll be lucky to grow up into half the person you are, Dean"

Dean shook his head, his lips thinning in displeasure as he glanced away through the window towards where their car was parked in the distance; stubbornly refusing to believe any good about himself.

∞∞\∞‡∞/∞∞

"Hey Champ, hold on for a minute." Dean called out as he rounded the trunk with their gear; placing all but their weapon's bag on the dirt of the Salvage yard.

"What?" Sam could not help but question when Jesse obediently went to Dean's outstretched hand- _since when had Dean started considering Bobby to be a threat?_

The older Winchester smoothly lifted the child to sit on the bonnet before focussing on the kid, "You remember how I told you I would always do everything in my power to keep you safe?"

A hesitant nod

"Good, 'cause I want to try something, alright? I promise that I'll do my best to ensure that this does not hurt; but I've gotta do this. Clear?"

"What-what are you going to do?" The boy's voice was soft, panicked.

"Just run a few tests... We don't want to discover that ...well, some of the things we do, hurt you, okay? This way, we'll figure it out in a controlled environment; and I can stop the second anything starts to hurt."

The boy was quiet but his eyes were impossibly wide. Sam wondered why that expression on the kid's face reminded him of Dean as a child.

"Alright, ready?" Dean asked, holding out their flask of holy water.

"What's in it?"

"Holy water. It-it shouldn't hurt, Jesse..." Dean told the boy, even as he cradled one small arm in his left hand and spilled a few drops of the liquid.

Sam let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding when nothing happened- there was no steaming and instinctive flinch. The boy too, watched wide-eyed for a few seconds before venturing a tremulous smile.

Dean's answering grin was blinding. "Doing great, kid. Now for the next step, alright?" He held out his silver dagger and even from his position a few steps behind Dean, Sam could hear Jesse's terrified inhalation.

"Sshhh... It's okay...it's okay- I'll just be pressing the side of the knife against your arm. See?" Dean coached as he pulled the trembling child against himself and followed up his words with their accompanying action. "Does it hurt?"

There was no audible reply, but Sam caught a glimpse of the mop of brown hair moving against his brother's chest in a silent 'no'.

"Alright then; now this might hurt a tiny wee bit, okay? Just a pinprick... sshhh, you're a big boy, right? You can handle this... Come on kiddo, its okay. I'll be right next to you. Sshhh...It's okay..." Dean whispered as he swiftly manoeuvred the boy's trembling hand and pushed the tip of the blade into the fragile skin. A drop of blood welled up but no more."There, it's already done, see? You are such a brave little boy. Come on now, smile."

Jesse followed the instructions mutely, staring up at Dean with wet eyes and a trembling lip.

"Oh kiddo, I'm so sorry I scared you... Sshhh...Calm down now. Sshhh, it's okay, it's over..." Dean murmured as he hugged the tiny trembling form to his chest. Still cradling the child, he turned to glance at Sam, mouthing 'Devil's trap' as he continued to soothe the shaken minor.

Jesse crossed the trap silently and without event, but stumbled on the uneven ground of the salvage yard. Instantly, he was hoisted up in his big brother's arms with a murmured 'I've got you, kiddo'. Sam smiled-_ it never ceased to amuse him how effortlessly a child could worm his or her way through his big brother's impregnable defences._

∞∞\∞‡∞/∞∞

Breakfast had been as awkward as anticipated with Jesse retreating back into the painfully shy seven-year old around Bobby. The child's diet was gone again, but Dean's constant pestering (Sam's version) and highlighting the importance of breakfast (Dean's words) ultimately had the youngster accepting some toast and omelette eventually. Bobby raised an eyebrow in silent question when the elder Winchester wordlessly leaned to his right to cut up the boy's meal into manageable bite-sized portions; but went back to his own meal at Sam's shrug.

However both remaining hunter's had to suppress a smile when Dean wordlessly deposited a tumbler of milk in front of Jesse (and the child made a face) when he got up to refill his mug of coffee

Unfortunately, the slice of peaceful domesticity didn't last long (depending once again, on whose version you agreed with) when Jesse finished his milk, sat for a moment with his lips pressed tight and then turned green before up-chucking his entire breakfast. Sam was certain he could make out half-masticated pieces of toast among other unmentionable (or debatable) formerly- edible items on the soiled table.

Of course the observations were made later. His first reaction was to jump out of his seat to avoid getting splashed by the vomit and then avoid the (gross) sluggish liquid dripping off the edge of the table from dribbling onto his jeans.

He stared in dismay at the mess, glaring at the boy; "What the hell, Jesse?"

"Sam!" Dean's rebuke was instant. And sharp.

He stared at his brother in surprise (from all their experience of getting splashed/ drowned/ splattered/ covered or basically involved with disgusting substances; and the ruckus Dean always made about snagging the first shower immediately after); he had assumed Dean would be on his side about dealing with this latest goo... only, it appeared now that Dean didn't mind puke all that much.

∞∞\∞‡∞/∞∞

Sam jumped at the sloshing mug of coffee (topped with liquor) dumped on the table before him hard enough to make the steaming liquid spill.

"Wha-?" he glanced as the older hunter wheeled himself to a stop next to him.

"What's on your mind?"

"Huh?" was his eloquent reply.

"Don't play dumb with me, kid. What's bothering you now?"

"I think the boy did something to Dean" Sam whispered, hunching in on himself as he confessed his fear.

Bobby's lips twitched in amusement, "What makes you say that?"

"He- he's changed."

"Changed how?"

"He hasn't come down in nearly three days, Bobby! You don't find that strange?"

"The kid's sick; someone has to...I guess" The hunter shrugged.

"I dunno, Bobby; it's just- Dean seems so focused on the kid..."

"Idgit!" The older man couldn't help the laughter from spilling out.

"You think this is _funny_?" Sam fumed- the Winchester anger that emerged when _family_ was threatened coming to fore.

"You mind your tone with me, boy" Bobby growled, sobering "And no, Dean hasn't changed"

"I had to force him to come down for breakfast today!"

"So?"

"So it's just not normal, Bobby! I've ne'er seen Dean react like this!" Sam could feel his voice going up but couldn't stop the panic from leaking into his words.

The wheel-chair confined hunter just laughed, shaking his head; "Dean's always been like that, Sam. The only reason you never noticed was because it was _you_ he lavished his attention on"

Sam could only gape. _Dean'd been always like this?_

Something in his expression must have enlightened the older hunter to his disbelief because he added, "Remember the summer you were eight and sprained your ankle jumping from one of the junkyard vehicles?"

Sam nodded.

"Your brother freaked out. Blamed himself for not paying enough attention"

"Why? He had been right there, reading a comic. I slipped, Bobby. How the hell did Dean turn that into his fault?" He was genuinely confused now.

"Thought he should've been faster- Stopped your fall"

"..."

"He was ne'er more than a couple of feet away from you after that. And I think he ne'er smiled that summer too. Ran drills till he nearly collapsed. And trained some more." Bobby shook his head. "Idgit had it drilled into his head that you were his responsibility."

"I-I never noticed, Bobby" Sam's voice was incredibly small- _A child seeking comfort._

"He ne'er wanted you to." Bobby reassured, "Dean's always been like this, Sam. And that kid upstairs practically worships the ground your brother walks on... much like you did. I doubt there's any reason to worry"

∞∞\∞‡∞/∞∞

Sam looked at the way the kid was pressed against Dean- his face burrowing into the hard planes of his brother's stomach even as his slender arms tried to wrap around his waist. For his part, Dean had a hand flung over the boy's shoulders; holding him. Fine shivers wrecked the child's frame and though Dean was trying to be stoic, he could see that it was twisting his brother apart to have Jesse break down on him like that.

"Please...I'll be good, I promise. I'll do everything you ask... just let me come with you. Don't leave me here. Please."

"Dean." He was surprised to hear his own voice.

"Sam, no"

He wondered what his brother saw on his face to react like that. "Dean-"

His brother's eyes blazed as he gently pushed the child away before storming out of the room. Sam continued to watch for a minute- he set the child on the couch and with a barked, 'Stay there'; hurried after his brother.

He wasn't surprised to find Dean leaning against the Impala.

"Dude!"

"Sam; don't...just- don't. Alright?"

"Come on, why not? Do you honestly believe that it would be so bad? And I've seen you, man. You adore the kid. "

When his brother looked up, he could see the suspicious wetness clinging to his lashes. He decided not to call him out on it.

"Yeah, maybe I do, Sammy...but so what? That doesn't give me any right to drag him across the country, does it? It wouldn't be fair to him."

"Wouldn't be fair-", he spluttered, "Dean, are you fucking kidding me? You think it is _fair _to leave him with a wheelchair bound old hunter? In what UNIVERSE is that a _better _option?"

"I thought you would be the first one to understand, Sam!" This time the frustrated anger was out in full force, "'Cause the way I remember it, _you _were the one who hated never having a home."

"Yeah, I hated it Dean. Doesn't mean I would have let Dad or you just abandon me with Bobby or Pastor Jim... I didn't like all the moving around- doesn't mean I wanted to be split from my family."

"And that's the clincher, ain't it? Neither one of us is Jesse's family."

Sam refused to be distracted. "We're the closest thing he has to one and he prefers you a damn sight better than Bobby. Or haven't you noticed how you're the only one who can get him to follow orders? Or the only one he'll allow to read him bedtime stories?"

"I noticed, Sam." And now Dean sounded defeated. "You really think this is a better idea?"

"Jesse clearly wants to come with us."

"And you wouldn't mind?"

"Dude, Dad hauled the two of us around wherever he went. You think the two of us together can't handle one kid?"

Dean seemed to relax at that."Thanks- coz, I don't think I can do this on my own, you know?"

"I have your back, Dean; _Always_." He smiled. "Now go- you have a heartbroken seven year old waiting."

∞∞\∞‡∞/∞∞

tbc


	2. Chapter 2:Hunting Things Saving People

Part 2: Hunting Things; Saving People

"You should eat your vegetables, kiddo" Dean prodded, pointing at the nearly untouched salad on Jesse's plate with his fork.

"It's yucky!" Came the petulant retort.

Sam bit his cheek from guffawing out loud, Dean himself had never favoured vegetables, always picking on Sam's so called 'Rabbit-food'; but now he was the one urging the young Anti-Christ to choose the healthier dietary options from the meagre choices on the diner menu. Naturally, he'd had to concede by ordering a salad for himself as well in an effort to serve as a good role model for the boy. Sam cheered inwardly; _at least this would make Dean less likely to suffer from the inevitable cardiac problems that he had been heading for with his usual 'heart-attack on a plate' meals._

Besides this was just another one of the myriad improvements Sam had noticed. Lately, Dean swore less too; doing his best to curb his colourful vocabulary; even while taunting the monster-of-the-week, if Jesse was within earshot. It would appear Dean _was_ doing everything in his power to raise the kid right. Not that it surprised Sam; Dean _always_ took his responsibilities seriously.

"I know" Dean agreed, "but they're good for you, Champ. I mean, you _do_ wanna grow up big and strong like Sam, right?"

_Holy shit, Dean was praising him? Had the Sun risen from the west today?_

"And I'll let you in on a secret..." Dean continued, oblivious, "See when we were kids, Sammy here always ate his vegetables. Me? Not so much, in fact; I used to give him my portions too, when I could successfully sneak it into his plate without Dad noticing"

Sam smiled, remembering Dean doing exactly what he was describing.

"At that point I didn't know how good vegetables are for you"

"Is that why Sam's taller than you?"

Dean nodded, "isn't that right; Sammy?"

_No, it isn't... your growth was stunted because you skipped entire meals to ensure that I didn't have to!_

Outwardly he forced a smile to his face, "that's true; Jesse"

∞∞\∞‡∞/∞∞

Sam watched as Dean dived for the bed, landing hard enough on the mattress to make him bounce. Jesse giggled at the elder's antics while Dean let out a contented sigh, sprawling on the scratchy motel sheets like it was Egyptian cotton.

"God, it's good to be _me_ again!"

"I like you better like this too" The boy piped up.

Sam bit back a smile, it was true, he supposed; atrophying muscle and arthritic joints could not have been a picnic; but strangely, he had _liked_ finding out what his big brother would look like as a senior citizen.

"What?" Dean asked.

Sam shook his head.

"No, c'mon on; you look like a cat that swallowed a canary. So out with it! What're you thinking?"

Sam shrugged.

"Sammy-" Dean whined in his best wheedling tone, eliciting a laugh from the seven year old.

The younger Winchester sighed. And gave up "I didn't mind having you with silver hair"

Dean's eyebrows shot up, "Well" he drawled, drawing out the word, "Never knew you had a geriatric kink, Sammy"

Sam blushed, "Dean!" he hissed, "innocent ears"

Dean frowned, but sobered.

"It's just-" Sam sighed, "It's just, it was nice to think that atleast one of us had survived this mess, Dean. I mean, we both know that Hunters don't die of old age; but to see you all silver haired and wrinkled; it was like... like you had made it. I liked that"

Dean didn't reply; but from the hint of a smile gracing his brother's lips, he got the feeling that Dean understood.

∞∞\∞‡∞/∞∞

"I'm not going to school- you _can't _make me!"

Sam winced at the high pitched wail. Sending up a silent prayer for patience he tried once again. "Come on, Jesse...school's fun. You'll get to learn new things. You'll-" he paused as Dean walked in.

His brother took a second to survey the situation, even as he effortlessly picked up the seven year old who promptly buried his face against Dean's neck. "Don't make me, please?"

Dean grinned, flopping down on a chair with the kid in his lap. "O-keey... what nefarious plan has Sammy come up with now, huh?"

Sam sighed. Sometimes- like _now _for instance; he hated it that Dean always got to be the 'good guy' while he was, _permanently, _in his opinion,stuck in the role of 'bad' guy.

"He wants me to go to _school_!" Somehow, Jesse made 'school' sound like a torture chamber.

Sam glared when Dean's face automatically wrinkled up at the mention of school.

"Does he have to, Sammy? I mean, come on- the kid had a point; with the amount of moving around that we do, he'll never be able to just _fit in, ya'know_?"

"Dean!"

"No, I'm serious... You _do _remember how much you hated it, don't you? Adjusting to a new school every time we moved?" He shifted the kid to the couch as he made his way across to Sam.

"Plus you'll save all that money this way and-"

"Stay out of this!" Dean growled, instantly silencing the boy.

Sam looked tiredly between the two of them, "So, basically what you're saying is that school is too much of a hassle and you'd rather Jesse stays _illiterate_?" He could not hide the disappointment in his tone.

"Hell no!" Dean denied vehemently. "I'm not saying no to _education_, Sammy... just- just school."

Sam shot a confused look at his brother as he headed to fetch beer- this conversation was too frustrating to deal with while he was sober.

Dean rubbed a hand against his neck- a nervous tick he'd failed to overcome, "Well, I was thinking more along the lines of home-schooling, you know? I mean, you earned yourself a free-ride to Stanford; teaching the kid should be easy compared to that, right? And I- well, I'll help where I can, the science and maths, possibly... We- we could ensure that he gets tested regularly to ascertain that he's not falling behind... That should work, don't you think?"

Sam stared at his brother. Dean had obviously thought this out, and to his surprise; he found that-at least in theory, the idea was way more practical than forcing Jesse to a different school every time they moved. "It would also stop him from being subjected to a different syllabus at every school."

Dean beamed, "Exactly!"

By now, Sam had warmed to the idea significantly, "And we could incorporate Latin and lore into his studies."

Dean grinned at him, turning to face Jesse who was scowling up at both of them." What do you think, champ?"

"But- But this means I'll _still_ have to study!" he whined.

Dean ruffled his hair, "Not getting out of that one, kid... but hey, atleast you don't have to go to school."

The seven-year old pouted.

The elder Winchester sighed, crouching down so he could be at the same level as the boy, "I'm serious, Jesse. We do this _only_ and only if you co-operate, okay? The first instance of you trying to escape your academics and I'll haul you to the nearest school I can find. And trust me when I tell you that I'll- well, neither of us will, actually; accept a grade lower than an 'A', clear?"

Sam watched, delighted, as the boy agreed. He found himself wishing half-heartedly that the kid responded to him the way he did to Dean, but then he was glad that atleast _one_ of them inspired that kind of reaction from the boy who was supposed to be the _anti-Christ._

∞∞\∞‡∞/∞∞

The first time Jesse called Dean 'Dad', it was at some non-descript diner in response to their waitress' advice that he consult with his father before deciding his meal. Jesse simply nodded and turned to Dean, "Dad?"

And whether Dean was too startled to react any other way or not, he only looked up from his own menu, "Yeah, Champ?"

"Can I have the chocolate milkshake with my burger?"

The eldest Winchester nodded, "Sure."

For a minute Sam thought he had missed some significant conversation earlier in the day 'cause till last night Jesse had still been using their names. But then he caught his brother's wide-eyed gaze and realized that he had been as shocked at the sudden title as Sam.

And for all the upheaval he had caused, Jesse continued to be blissfully unaware- swinging his legs happily as he munched on his burger. It was only when Dean rushed through his own meal and stalked out without a word that he clued into the fact that something was amiss.

"Did I do something wrong?"

And Sam's heart clenched as he realized the depth of adoration that this boy held for big brother. In some ways, it reminded him of his own childhood when he had believed Dean to be a ten-foot tall, invincible hero.

He shook his head.

"Should I not call him that?"

Sam ducked his head, allowing his bangs to hide his wet eyes, "No, its-its fine. ...I think he was just surprised."

"But he looks mad."

He glanced out of the window to watch Dean slumped over the steering of the Impala and realized that his brother was having a private freak-out. Only, the kid sitting across took it to mean something else entirely and was now terrified of the idea that he had disappointed his idol.

"No, I can promise you, Jesse, that Dean's not mad...but why don't you ask him when he comes back? Yeah?"

The boy nodded sagely, "Okay."

"What, I don't get a title?" Sam asked, hoping to infuse some levity into the situation.

Jesse shook his head seriously, "You already have one."

"I do?" He was honestly surprised.

The child nodded, taking another sip of his milkshake before he replied, "You're Dean's Sammy."

Sam could only nod- _he had never thought about it that way, but he guessed that childhood nickname described him better than just about anything else._

∞∞\∞‡∞/∞∞

Sam sat silently and fumed, resting his head against the Impala's window and watching the scenery go by. Furious that Dean had released the sprinklers to let the Trickster go (_What? he couldn't deal with him being another angel at the moment, sue him_)

Seeing the infuriating- _and apparently (nearly)immortal_ creature had brought back the memories of watching Dean die on all those Tuesdays and then finally again on that fateful Wednesday. And even if Dean could find it in himself to forgive the bastard, Sam _couldn't_.

"So are you a Transformer now?" A young voice piped up, breaking into his thoughts.

Out of the corner of his eyes he watched Dean bite back a grin.

As exhausted and mentally weary they usually got after a hunt, having a kid trailing after them generally had them pulling out of their funk a lot faster than they normally did. And it was precisely because of this ability of the child to see the lighter side of most situations.

"Uh- no... I'm not a transformer" Sam managed to answer after a moment.

"But it was so cool! You turned into the Impala!" The boy declared.

"Yeah, yeah it was" He agreed, not voicing that it felt incredibly reassuring to have Dean's competent hands _handling_ him- _which, yeah Dirty-Bad-Wrong when phrased like that; _but true. He wondered if he would have emerged as unscathed if someone else had been driving him.

Besides, it had soothed something in him to know that both Dean and the kid were more or less safe while _inside_ him (_Jesus, but that sounded filthy even in his mind!_); like anything trying to get at them would have to go through him. Literally

And Sam liked being the protector.

∞∞\∞‡∞/∞∞

"And for dessert, if you could please get us some of your blueberry pie and that smile of yo- yeouw!" Dean glared at his adopted son who had just kicked him in the shin. _Hard_

The boy glared right back before he glanced up at the waitress with a cold look, "Three slices of the blueberry pie." At the raised eyebrow from Sam he added a grudging 'Please' before pointedly staring at her until she left.

"What's got your knickers in a twist?" The eldest Winchester asked, still rubbing the place where Jesse's sneakered foot had connected with his leg.

"Why do you _do_ that?"

Dean's eyebrows jumped, "Do what, kiddo?"

"Flirt" The boy spat out the word like it was something vile.

Sam couldn't hold back his snicker, nearly spewing the gulp of coffee that he had just swallowed.

"Sammy put you up to this?" Dean enquired shrewdly.

"I wouldn't!"

"He didn't!"

Both objections were simultaneous and loud enough to garner looks from the next table. Dean disregarded them in favour of narrowing his eyes.

"Okay, son... Spill, what's _really_ bothering you?"

Jesse mimicked Dean's narrow eyed-exasperated face perfectly as he faced off with the older hunter, "you are"

"Ha ha, Very funny" Dean's bland delivery making it evident that it wasn't, he paused, glancing up to thank the waitress when she got their dessert; but staying alert enough to catch the sneakered heel when Jesse's foot came up in a predictable move. He glowered at the boy, "Seriously Jesse, stop"

The foot was released with a warning squeeze, but the child looked back unrepentantly. Dean scrubbed a hand over his face, sighing as he took a bite of the pie; the favoured dessert somehow not managing to lift his spirits like usual. "Do you still believe in cooties, Kid? Is _that _the problem?"

"No, but you _shouldn't_ flirt" The boy whined.

Dean shot an amused look towards his brother before refocusing on the child, "Why?"

"Because you're _with_ Sam!" The answer spoken like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Dean choked on his bite. Sam spluttered.

Jesse looked calmly between them.

"We're not together like that, kid. We- we're brothers" Sam eventually gathered enough wits to explain.

"So?"

"So it's _wrong-_" Dean tried to explain.

"But that's stupid" The child exclaimed.

Sam looked at Dean his expression reflecting his confusion.

_How on earth does one explain the concept incest to a seven-year old?_

Dean shrugged before dropping a handful of twenties on the table and rising.

"It's not," He held up a finger to ward of any further 'whys'; "And I'm _not_ explaining. So this discussion, as fun as it was, ends here... Clear?"

The little Anti-Christ's lips turned down but he nodded his acceptance, "Clear"

∞∞\∞‡∞/∞∞

It was four days after losing Ellen and Jo that Dean realized that the youngster in their care had gone quiet.

Again

Both he and Sam were nursing beers, staring with unseeing eyes at the television (which he now noticed was playing some animated movie-with the sound switched off). While Jesse sat tucked into the corner of the couch, knees drawn to his chest as he watched the TV.

Rubbing a hand through the scratchy stubble on his face he shifted closer to the boy, "Hey"

_God, but even his voice sounded hoarse with disuse._

Jesse lifted his head, staring at him with a look so hopeful that it hurt something terrible to watch that childish face, "Hi"

Out of the corner of his eyes he could make out Sam stirring to watch them too.

"How're you doing, kiddo?"

"I'm ok." A whisper, then "How are _you?"_

Dean shrugged, "Alive"

Sam flinched at the unintentional reminder.

Jesse reached out a hesitant hand to lay it flat on Dean's knee, "I miss them"

Sam closed his eyes. He wondered what it said about them that a seven-year old kid who should not even _know_ about these things was trying to comfort them.

"So do we, Champ" Dean whispered, voice broken like he'd been gargling glass.

"I liked Aunt Jo."  
"Yeah?"

The boy nodded earnestly, "She gave me candy"

"Oh?" A little insignificant reaction, but it was the best Dean could do under the circumstances.

"I think she liked you"

"I hope so"

"No, I mean she liked you like _that"_ Jesse explained, "I told her she couldn't have you"

Dean's eyebrows curved up, "I thought you liked her, Kiddo?"

"Yeah, but you're with Sammy"

Sam let out a little groan, "Did'ya tell her that, Jesse?"

Jesse gave a vehement nod, "Of course"

"Oh God" Sam buried his head in his hands, realising that the Harvelle women probably thought them guilty of incest.

And now they would never be able to tell them anything different.

∞∞\∞‡∞/∞∞

"Excuse me" Sam heard the brunette mutter as she bumped into Dean trying to reach the soft toy on a shelf too high for her to reach.

"Don't worry about it," Dean assured, looking up at the toy she'd been attempting to pull down and quirking an eyebrow, "Need any help?"

"If you could kindly-" She gestured at the doll.

"No problem" Dean answered, retrieving the stuffed tiger with ease, "Here you go"

The younger brother understood a wedding-band check when he saw one and the diminutive figure accepting the toy was definitely giving his brother one. Realizing it had been a while since Dean actually went out, given how they rarely hit the bars anymore because of the child accompanying them and deciding he should perhaps give his brother a chance to _score_ if he could, he moved to the aisle stocking men's wear since their clothes stock had definitely diminished given the way they had had to discard things after hunts every so often lately.

Only it appeared his alone moving away hadn't helped Dean any because Jesse had finally made his choice on what toy he wanted and immediately run to his brother with a loud yell of 'Dad, I want this one'

Even though he was in the opposite aisle, he could clearly see Dean's cheeks turn pink at Jesse's obvious way of staking his claim. He continued to watch, amused; when instead of backing away, the woman only got a wider smile on her face. He wasn't exactly sure but saw her lips move in something along the lines of 'you have an adorable son'. The adults continued talking and apparently the kid got tired of waiting around, so he joined Sam in picking ties for their '_official' _outfits.

Except, it turned out the boy was more devious than either Winchester had anticipated.

_Maybe the kid was the Anti-Christ for a reason_; Sam thought uncharitably; as the Jesse plucked a moss green tie he'd been questioning Sam about _('Don't you think this matches dad's eyes perfectly?) _from the holder and rushed back to Dean announcing 'Sammy says this _com-plea-meant-s_ your eyes, Daddy. Can we get this for you? Will you wear it? Will you? Will you?' loud enough to turn heads towards them.

This time he could clearly make out the woman asking Dean about '_Sammy'_, but before the elder Winchester could lay her suspicions to rest, the scheming little devil pressed against Dean's side promptly told her that '_Sammy is Dad's partner'_.

Dean's face turned an odd shade of red as he stared at the innocently smiling child.

_Innocent, my foot!_ Sam thought to himself; although a part of him wondered if it would be that bad... after all both he and Dean had proved time and again that all either cared about was the other. And now, possibly the child as well...

Guessing from the colour rising in her face, the woman translated that to mean exactly what Jesse was implying.

And naturally, he himself had a hand in making matters worse because he had unthinkingly followed Jesse when the boy ran off with the tie and now the child jerked his chin at him to ensure that the woman was watching before running to his arms squealing 'Sammy!'

His only other option was to let the child collide with his legs, so he crouched and accepted the boy who promptly jumped to his arms.

Dean was still staring wide-eyed at his adopted son when the woman- obviously flustered; made her excuses and disappeared into the crowd.

Neither brother said another word as they completed their purchases.

∞∞\∞‡∞/∞∞

Sam slid back into the car, sighing in relief at having his own body again; answering Dean's questions absently as he contemplated the fact that Dean had taken so long to realise that it wasn't him when he'd required about two point oh seconds back when Meg had possessed him. Admittedly the demon had been a little more flamboyant than the teenage punk dabbling in witchcraft; and given how the parents hadn't flinched in surprise at the shit that had been coming out of their _son's_ mouth, it was possible that an undetectable charm had been a part of the body swap spell.

If that were true, then he was lucky to have Dean with him instead of back in hell-getting tortured as hell's most wanted.

It took them nearly reaching the motel to figure out the flaw in his logic _unless..._

_No, Dean wouldn't be sitting so calmly next to him if that had been the case. But..._

"Dean, where's Jesse?"

"Safe" was the curt answer.

"_Safe_...?"

"I put him in the adjoining room the moment I realized you had gotten your sorry ass possessed again- By a freaking _teenager_!"

"You knew?"

Dean grumbled, "I figured it out soon enough"

"So Gary-?" He left the question hanging.

"Never even saw Jesse."

"Thank God" He uttered, heartfelt.

"You just thought of the kid now, didn't you?"

Sam's shoulders immediately straightened defensively, "Well yeah, Dean... In case you missed; I'd just been told that my _brother_ had a bounty on his head and that a kid wearing _my face_ was about to toast him-"

"About that-" Dean interrupted, "Could you arrange it so that the next time something decides to wear your pretty face, it doesn't pull a gun in mine? It's getting a little old"

Sam let out a half-hearted chuckle, if Dean was already joking; it couldn't be too bad, "I'll try, jerk"

∞∞\∞‡∞/∞∞

Sam quirked a curious eyebrow when Dean finally let himself into the room, "You sent Jesse back in early"

"Yeah", his brother sighed, "It was either that or take him over my knee"

Sam's mouth opened in a soft exhale of surprise; usually Dean had the patience of a saint when dealing with a child. "What did he do?"

"Kid asleep?" Dean asked, trying to divert the question.

"Yes, he fell asleep awhile ago. Now tell me, what did he do to get you riled up this time?"

Dean frowned; _trust Sam to keep asking till he figured things. _"Tried to pimp you out to me"  
"Huh," Sam was at a loss of what to say and _boy was he glad not to have heard how that went. And no wonder Dean was pissed._

The elder scrubbed a hand across his face, smearing a line of grease along his jaw; "Seriously man, I'm getting tired of his match-making campaign"

"He's just trying to stake his claim on you"

"And how the-" Dean paused, ostensibly to keep the expletive from spilling out, "How do you figure that, _genius_?"

"I think he's afraid of being tossed away if you decide to settle with someone", Sam theorised.

"Huh" Dean pondered o'er his words, "And he views you as safe?"

Sam shrugged, "Well, we have been raising him together... sort of"

"So... it doesn't bother you- the... uh- the insinuations?"

Sam thought for a moment before answering, "Can I ask you something without you throwing a fit?"

Dean nodded.

"What bothers you more- the guy thing or the brother thing?"

Dean scowled, marching into the bathroom and slamming the door.

∞∞\∞‡∞/∞∞

"Do you want me to cut the sides on your PB and-" the words died on Sam's lips as the words replayed in his head in a distinctly feminine tone. Choking, he tried to will away the tears but that only made them come faster, blurring his vision and forcing him to abandon preparing the sandwiches.

Unsurprisingly, Dean caught on to what was happening and took the plate from him; swiftly trimming the sides of the bread that were the bane of every child and handed over the plate to Jesse with a soft request to give the two of them some privacy.

Sam waited till he heard the door close behind the youngster, the soft snick of the automatic lock confirming his departure before opening his mouth, "Mom-"

The elder brother's eyebrows rose in surprise, but the hands turning him were gentle, coaxing. A callused thumb brushed softly over the purpling bruise where Dean had punched him the night before once he got over the relief. Sam gave a watery smile as the muted twinge from Dean's finger over the bruise reminded him of his brother's fury at Sam having asked their mom to make Dean an only child. Right now, his brother's expression was understanding though... sympathetic even; and when Dean tugged on his head, he moved willing- burrowing against the older man's neck. Smelling the familiar scent of sweat mixed with the spicy tang of his after-shave.

"ImissHer" he mumbled, grateful at not having to look into the perceptive green gaze while he confessed to what had started the waterworks.

"I know, kiddo; I know." A hand combed through his hair, carefully undoing the snarls before continuing on their way, "I knew this was going to hit you hard..."

Sam pulled back at that, hearing the self-recrimination in the tone and wanting to reassure Dean; "I don't regret it"

The older man smiled sadly, manoeuvring him to the bed as he pushed him to sit, "Hungry?"

The younger shook his head, "Nah, not really- my stomach's not feeling too cooperative at the moment"

Dean chuckled, "Travelling by Air Angel will do that to you"

Sam nodded, grateful that Dean hadn't brought up him dying once again. Although the tiny furrow between the older brother's eyes told him that he hadn't forgotten.

"You- you ne'er did the sides on my sandwiches" He didn't mean to sound accusing, but he was honestly curious; after all Dean _had_ tried to keep as many traditions alive as he could- Sam could remember his brother humming 'Hey Jude' to him when he had been a kid; but given how side-trimmed sandwiches were a part of every mother's arsenal, he couldn't understand why Dean hadn't done that too. Maybe he had forgotten?

His big brother shook his head fondly- _should have known Sam would be eavesdropping on his conversation with Mary;_ "I wasn't allowed to. Dad had a strict 'no-knives' policy-"

"He took you weapon's training when you'd been six... seven!" Sam objected

Dean nodded, smiling wryly, "Yeah, guns... knives came a little later- Dad wasn't too comfortable with teaching me close-combat skills... for the most part, I was under orders to take you and run if things came to that. And even after he'd started teaching me about our hunting knives, I still wasn't allowed to use 'em in the kitchen"

"That's stupid" Sam muttered, although his chest felt funny as he realized how very _young_ Dean had been at the time. When he thought of their childhood, he mostly remembered Dean like he was now- cocky and confident; a larger than life figure... but although he _had_ been bigger than him till late into their teens, it was only now that he realized that his big brother could not have been more than a child himself- even if he'd carried himself differently.

His brother didn't argue, nodding in agreement as he explained, "Dad was of the opinion that in fights, the sharp edge was pointed away from me...us, so that was- well, not- not _ideal_...but acceptable I guess, however in the kitchen, my fingers would be too close to the stuff I would be chopping and that was more than what he was willing to risk. Vegetables were usually stored already chopped and diced, so that I could use them at will without risking injury. Bread... not so much."

Sam shook his head, their father had been _trying_- looking through adult eyes, it was plain as day; a part of him wished he'd understood that when he'd been younger. It was even more believable especially now that he'd met a young John Winchester, _before_ Azazeal screwed with their family and broke the man.

"By the time I could handle knives without worrying about censure from Dad, it was too late. You were old enough not o grumble about the sides, so I ne'er bothered. Sorry"

Sam looked up, not knowing how to answer that, so he changed the topic- "She really loved us, didn't she?" Remembering the awe and _love_ on her face when she'd looked up and realized who they actually were. Mary had even cooed over Jesse, accepting him as the grandson she would never get a chance to pamper. True, they had not told her that Jesse was adopted; but really that had been beside the point.

"That she did" Dean agreed with a smile, "She would play the most ridiculous games with us. And baked... God, her cookies had been amazing, wish you'd had a chance to try 'em"

Sam nodded in agreement, seeing Mary had made her real. All these years she had just been an abstract sort of concept- despite having met her once in their old house when she'd sacrificed herself to protect them from the poltergeist; but he had never gotten this: The chance to actually talk to her and hear the soft lilt to her voice. Or the way the corners of her eyes crinkled when she smiled. Or the determination in the deep jade of her eyes when she tried to protect them again.

There were a thousand and one things he had missed growing up because she had died protecting him when he had been six months old.

But he had _not _missed the gentle hands and soothing lullabies- sung not in her mellifluous tones but in the childish voice of his big brother as he was tucked into bed.

He may not remember climbing into her lap when he tripped and fell as a toddler; but he had not missed a caring touch when dealing with his childish cuts and scrapes.

He had missed home baked cookies and her guiding hand as he learnt to write on his own.

In their stead, he had had store-bought cookies and a patient big brother correcting and cheering him on as he learnt how to read by sounding out the words on old comic books. Said big brother had also always allowed him the last of the Lucky Charms- Even if he'd not had _any_ yet.

Neither had he missed having someone go over his homework to ensure there were no mistakes.

And he had not missed unconditional love either.

∞∞\∞‡∞/∞∞

Sam waited with bated breath as the door opened to let Dean and Jesse in and the elder hunter sniffed the air with a puzzled look, "Dude, is that- Do I smell-"

"Pie!" Jesse finished with a blinding grin. It would appear that the youngster was going to grow up into quite the pie-lover under Dean's tutelage.

The younger brother was saved from answering by the oven's timer going off at that instant. He bit back a smile as two matching sets of awed wonder watched him retrieve the pie-dish from the oven- for once they'd opted to stay at a place which offered a functional-if tiny kitchenette and Sam had decided to make the most of it.

Given the number of losses they had suffered lately, he felt it was time to do something uplifting for a change.

And going by the huge grin on his brother's face; it had been the right call.

He watched, waiting for judgement on his first-ever pie; but if he had to make a guess, the fact that the smiles had remained intact while his two pie-lovers tasted his dish, he would say he was safe.

"It's like Aunt Karen's pie!" Jesse declared- a huge complement, considering the woman had been a whiz at baking.

Sam felt his smile slip, "I got the recipe from her." He admitted quietly, remembering the enthusiastic help he had received from Bobby's resurrected wife when he had confessed his plan to learn to prepare his brother's (And their son's, going by the joyous exclamations from the youngster) favourite dessert.

He saw the acknowledging flame of pain/guilt flare up in his brother's eye as he accepted the confession with a barely perceptible nod before it was subdued, "It tastes amazing, Sammy"

He smiled his thanks but was taken aback by the wet (and slightly gross, if he was honest- since he could feel the sticky imprint of the pie-filling) kiss on his cheek planted by his son in appreciation. He refrained from using the back of his hand to wipe at the sticky sensation and watched with amusement as their son stared at Dean with a raised eyebrow.

He didn't follow the silent exchange, but then Dean was sighing and rising out of his seat to lay a gentle (_and chaste_) peck on his forehead; taking him back to when he was a baby and bedtime meant his brother's dry lips pressing against the top of his head as he whispered 'goodnight'. However his surprise lasted only for a fraction of a second and he had a sudden vision of himself halting Dean's retreat by grabbing at his wrist and hauling him back for a proper kiss.

But the moment passed.

And his brother pulled back to reclaim his seat and finish his pie. It didn't take long.

"Do I need to kiss you again if I want a second serving?" Dean asked- his expression completely serious.

"Wha-" Sam started to question before understanding bloomed and he stared down at the joyful bold yellow scrawl announcing '_KISS THE COOK'_ on the apron he was had forgotten to take off. He laughed, shaking his head and pushed the entire dish across the table to whoops of joy.

∞∞\∞‡∞/∞∞

Sam watched, slightly taken aback as Dean led the boy out by the cuff of his collar, pushing him ahead of himself with a glower. Shutting the trunk after stowing their luggage, he could only gape when Dean let Jesse go with a slight shove. Reacting instinctively, he caught the stumbling youngster, visually checking him over for injuries even as he raised questioning eyes towards his brother, "_Christo_"

If anything, Dean's expression soured even more at that; "Wow, that's amazing... my son misbehaves and I get checked for signs of demonic possession for getting angry!"

Sam frowned, sure; he had seen Dean furious, irate even; but he had never seen him with this kind of repressed rage. "What happened?"

"Get in the car" The older Winchester growled out, slamming the door shut in an uncharacteristic act of fury vent on the Impala.

They had barely hit the road leading away from the motel's driveway when Sam realized he needed to start this particular conversation, "Okay, I'm guessing Jesse said something?" he ventured hesitantly.

Dean nodded jerkily, "Got into an altercation with the receptionist"

Sam's eyebrows jumped in surprise, "Why? I mean... she wasn't possessed or something; was she?" he asked hopefully.

"A tad over-friendly..." Dean sighed, "And she may have hinted at giving me a _personal_ tour of the sights 'round town..." the downward tilt to his lips telling Sam what he thought of her offer, "but no, not possessed, not a skin-walker or a even a witch. A bona-fide human; if an annoying one"

"Huh"

"Kid called her a bitch" Dean added, some of his anger returning at the memory.

"What! Why?"

"You call Sam a bitch all the time!" A petulant voice protested from the backseat.

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose, privately envious of Dean who was driving and hence had his hands too occupied to slap the kid.

"Which you know is not a good word, kiddo." Dean shot back, adding "And don't try to deny it, 'cause I know you wouldn't have used it otherwise" when Jesse opened his mouth to object.

"Besides, I've known Sammy all his life, Champ. Us calling each other names is a game. You can't go calling people names just like that. It's rude. And shows terrible manners-"

"Dean-" Sam interrupted

The elder brother paused, quirking an eyebrow.

"You don't need to explain yourself to him. You're an adult. He's – Well, what he did was..._is_ wrong and he needs to learn to understand that"

"We've told him that before, remember? Somehow, words don't seem to be getting through, though" Dean murmured, and if Sam had to describe his brother's tone, he could only call it sad-or _disappointed_.

"Then we need to take stronger action" Sam's voice was firm, and brooked no arguments.

Dean risked a glance away from the road to throw him a look, "What're you suggesting?"

"Punishment"

A fleeting look in the rear-view confirmed that the boy was following their conversation with rapt attention.

"But- but I apologised, Sammy!"

"_On your own_?" For once ignoring the use of the nickname

The boy's expression fell, "Dad made me"

Sam nodded, he had expected as much.

"So...?" Dean prodded after a moment.

"I think it's time we take a page out of Dad's book on parenting. No cartoons...or TV of any kind-" he added, realising it was better not to leave any loopholes, "for a fortnight. And we step up his training"

∞∞\∞‡∞/∞∞

"You hear that?" Roy asked, uneasy now that he was faced with the two corpses of the Winchester brothers.

"Yeah..."

Both men swung around when the bathroom door opened, guns ready to fire; only to face a teary-eyed seven year-old.

"What're you doing here, kid?" Walt questioned roughly; frowning at the presence of a child in the Winchester's room.

"Daddy?" The child called, staring at the beds where the deceased brothers lay.

"Shit, Winchester had a kid?" Walt cursed.

"Dean or Sam?" Roy shot back.

"Does it matter?" the barrel of the gun lowered slowly till it was trained on the sniffling child.

"Y'er not gonna _kill_ a _child! Are you?" _

"He's a Winchester; and trust me man... you don't wanna be on the path of an avenging Winchester. I heard they ripped Gordon limb to limb 'coz the man dared to voice what the rest of us were thinking."

"Dean?"

"Sam"

"Always a freak... demon blood guzzling; Devil-releasing bastard!"

"Don't talk about him like that!"

Both men grinned at the sudden protest from the boy.

"Hear that, Roy? Kid's got balls"

Roy sniggered. "Winchester after all"

"Why don't you come with us, son-?"

"I'm not your son!" The lad interrupted.

Walt grabbed hold of one slender upper-arm and shook the child viciously; "You're whatever we choose to call you. Understand, Boy?"

Tears welled up in the child's eyes as he shook his head furiously, "No; let go of me! Daddy!"

"Shit, he's going to get us in trouble."

Walt clamped a hand over the child's mouth; muffling his screams of 'Dad'.

"Let's get outta here."

"Good call" Walt muttered as he bundled the struggling minor into the trunk of his car.

Roy felt slightly guilty as he and Walt ate their dinner without offering any to Winchester's boy. The child was strapped to a chair using simple rope knots, but his struggles had tightened them till they were cutting into his tender skin. Once, he'd gotten up to try and soothe the minor; but Walt had stopped him, saying they needed to be firm if they were to _train_ him.

"_Like they train elephants in Thailand_" were Walt's exact words. At his uncomprehending expression, he'd explained that baby elephants were secured to a firmly planted spike or tree trunks... so, by the time they grew up into massive beasts; the idea that it was impossible to get free of the rope that bound them was so ingrained that they didn't even try. So adults could be tied to a small pike which, in their infinite strength shouldn't have been a handicap for the elephant; but the childhood lesson of being unable to get free till their _mahout_ freed them was too deeply instilled in the elephants for them to attempt a break for freedom.

He glanced at the boy currently slumped in his bonds; the skin around his wrists looked painful with its rope abrasions. There were tear tracks on his cheeks (the baby fat still there as if Winchester hadn't wanted to train him for the hunt; not like his own Dad had)- one side still pink and hot to touch where Walt smacked him; but the boy is eerily quiet, as though he's waiting for something.

He doesn't like it.

It makes him nervous for some reason.

Reminds him of Dean's warning that he was '_going to be pissed'_ when he '_came back'_

He was brought back to the present by Walt's furious growl of '_Y'er gonna eat whatever we give you and be grateful for it, boy... Now swallow!'_

Roy turned just in time to watch in horrified fascination as the kid spit the little bit of grape juice his partner had forced into his mouth right back at Walt. He was unable to help the snort which escaped him at the boy's bravado.

"Kid's a Winchester alright" He softened his tone, "What's your name, Boy?"

The boy pursed his lips, refusing to answer.

"And he's gonna end just like his Daddy unless he learns to behave!" was the furious rejoinder from his partner.

Fresh tears spilled out of the boy's eyes at the reminder. Walt smirked, pulling out his gun and tracing the baby-soft jaw with the muzzle, "Remember how I blew chunks right outta your father, kid? Well, I'm gonna do the same to you unless you learn some manners pronto"

A whimper escaped from the child, even trying as hard as he was to be brave and be his father's son; he was after all a boy- a scared little boy and the tears attested to that fact.

"Now, let's try this again, your name?"

"Je-Jesse"

"See, now that wasn't so bad; was it?"

The boy remained stubbornly quiet.

A backhand caught Jesse on his already abused cheek again, "When I ask you something, you answer me; Boy!"

A lower lip trembled and more tears leaked out of him at the blow, but thankfully he didn't start bawling; "No, sir"

Walt looked up and smirked, "See, still train-able"

Roy shook his head, "He's just a kid, Walt"

"So?"

"Shouldn't we... I dunno... go easy or something?"

"He's a Winchester, Roy" Walt growled, "And I intend to beat it out of him"

"My Daddy will save me" The boy whispered, eyes scrunched tight as though he was talking to almost to himself; trying to convince himself that there was escape.

Walt tapped his fingers against the child's head, "I _killed_ your Daddy, kid. Shot him DEAD. Comprende?"

And maybe Walt's fury aimed at the sniffling child had distracted them; but when their door bust open a minute later to reveal Sam and Dean standing shoulder to shoulder; they were completely unprepared.

Dean marched in, stomping across the demolished door like he could barely see it; and even though they had heard more than enough about the elder Winchester's protective streak when it came to his family; had even worked with him years ago on a hunt or two; they were still surprised by the dark anger emanating from the hunter. It was a sight to behold; and had they not been worried about their lives, they maybe could have even appreciated the economy of his fluid, graceful movement- like some Angel of fury come down on earth.

And Sam stepped in behind him, guarding his unprotected back; complementing his brother's movements with perfect harmony such that between them there were no chinks in the armour; standing like an impenetrable fortress at the door that they would have to breach if they wanted to survive.

Roy shivered.

Dean opened his mouth, "Where's Je-"

His sentence was interrupted by the boy's joyful shout, "Dad!"

_Huh, so that answered the question as to which Winchester had sired the kid._

Dean's attention immediately whipped to his son; eyes taking in the hand-shaped bruise on the boy's cheek without comment; but his gun lifted another inch as he waved it at Walt, "Move"

It was slightly intimidating, really; the way they waved around guns-loaded, functional guns as though they were toys. His partner's expression was stricken, Roy noticed with some detachment; mouth opening and closing like a fish.

If possible Dean's voice went down another couple of octaves, barely discernable from a growl now, "I said _move_"

"But-but you're dead! We killed you!"

"About that-" Sam interrupted, "It would appear heaven thinks we're too important for the moment to be allowed to die." His tone was almost conciliatory, disparaging as though being considered 'important' by Heaven was a bad thing. He gave a mirthless chuckle as he added, "It's not like I didn't try when I realised what I'd done"

Dean's shoulder went rigid- it would appear that big brother wasn't aware of his little brother's_ what-? Suicide attempt?_

Sam seemed to understand it as well, "It was after you'd refused to allow me back in"

Dean sighed, "Sammy-"

"Its fine, Dean... I told you I'll do my best to rectify-"

"Was this _another one_ of your greatest hits, Sammy?" Dean interrupted, Roy wondered if the brothers were even aware of their presence, but he was too far from anything to use the situation to his advantage.

Walt, on the other hand, had no such qualms. He pressed the gun against the minor's forehead, pressing till the boy let out a muffled squeak. Instantly Dean had refocused all his senses to the threat; even with a gun pressed to his son's temple he didn't seem cowed.

"You touch one hair on his head and I'll end you!" he growled.

"Not before I put a hole through your son's brain" Walt refuted, but Roy could see the fine tremors giving away his nerves.

Dean didn't bother with a verbal reply; simply flicking off the safety of his gun.

"Dean, wait!"

The elder brother paused but his trigger finger never wavered. Sam's own guns were trained on both of them and Roy didn't know if the younger Winchester brother was ambidextrous or not; but he sure as hell didn't want to find out this way.

"Walt, step away from Jesse, please" Sam requested, although the authority in his voice made it sound more like an order, "Now, Walt"

Apparently Walt realized the precariousness of the situation as well because he held up his gun-hand in a pacifying gesture and took a step to the side. A low growl which seemed to emanate from Dean's throat had him freezing again.

"Dean, c'me on man; you don't want Jesse to grow up knowing you murdered someone, do you? He respects you; don't make him question that-"

"Done far worse things"

"No; you haven't alright? Hell doesn't count, Dean. It doesn't!"

Dean closed his eyes for a moment, (although his trigger finger didn't relax; Roy noted) before nodding. The next instant all his focus was on the boy now squirming in his chair to be free. He pulled out a knife from his boot which sawed through the hemp rope like butter. Roy watched with a sick sense of dread as he never paused before cutting through the ropes; not really taking active measures against slicing his son's skin accidently; but the boy didn't even flinch- his trust in his father's ability absolute.

A callused hand smoothed over the abrasions, checking for deeper injuries; and then a careful hand prodded the bruises littering the minor's face. The boy winced, but didn't shy away.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?"

Wordlessly the boy rolled up his sleeve to reveal a purpling hand-shaped bruise where Walt had grabbed him to force him into the trunk of the car.

Dean's lips thinned but he didn't comment on the obvious rough handling his son had undergone; "Anything else?"

"Elephants" The boy's whisper was surprisingly loud in the silent room.

"What?" Dean questioned; but judging from the way Sam had gone rigid; he would bet the younger brother had understood the boy's cryptic comment.

"They said something about elephants"

The disengaging of the security of two guns simultaneously was unbearably loud in the room; Dean checked behind his shoulder to confirm if there was a new threat but having realized that it was only Sam he turned back to the boy.

"Take Jesse and leave, Dean; I'll take care of these bastards"

The elder frowned, and Roy watched as he deliberately walked back to his brother; disregarding the loaded weapons as he pressed close to Sam, "Sammy?"

Watching them, Roy wondered if there was any truth to the rumours he had heard about the boys' bond; it didn't seem likely; and yet Dean was obviously using his physical proximity to calm his brother.

"They were planning to _train_ Jesse; treat him like an animal and _coerce_ him into submission; Dean-"

"Jesse respects you too, ya know?" Dean interrupted; his free hand brushing back Sam's hair in a calming gesture.

And Roy could only blame temporary insanity because at that instant Walt lunged for the child again. Whether he thought the Winchesters were too distracted or thought the kid would deter them by acting like a bargaining chip, he didn't know; but his instincts told him that Walt had just made a very costly mistake.

And he wasn't wrong; Dean was on him before he had taken more than a single step; bringing him down on the hard floor with a practiced move. Before Walt could counter, Dean was perched on his back; twisting his arm behind his back in a way that was sure to disillusion any hopes of escape without causing serious self-injury.

"Walt," Dean asked; his voice deceptively gentle; "Do I assume you both are responsible for the injuries on Jesse?"

Walt remained silent.

"Roy?" Dean questioned.

And call him a coward if you will, but Roy's instincts for self-preservation were faultless; "Yes"

"Why?"

Sensing he was losing the fight Walt responded on his own this time, "He'd refused to answer me"

"Hmmm" Dean murmured, apparently satisfied; but in the next second he pressed down on trapped arm causing Walt to let out a howl of pain; "And am I correct to assume that _your_ fingerprints will match those of the injuries on the boy's face and arm?" His tone was still deceptively conversational.

"Yea-Yeah"

"I'm sorry to hear that"

And with that Walt let out an anguished howl of pain which was only capped by the brittle snap of his bones as Dean dislocated his arm; "Don't worry; it's nothing permanent; and _nothing_ close to what I actually wanted to do to you chuckleheads; but consider this a warning, You touch my family again and I'll make you regret it. Spread the word"

Dean dropped him then, and Walt immediately curled into a foetal position cradling his uselessly flopping arm. Roy glanced up and found the green eyes boring into him; "Do you want a reminder too; Roy?"

"N-No" he stammered out.

"Good"

And the Winchester's swept out; calm as anything; the boy clinging like a monkey to his father's neck.

∞∞\∞‡∞/∞∞

Jesse had wordlessly climbed into Dean's lap once they reached the car, forcing the older Winchester to relinquish the wheel. Sam had anticipated protest from his brother at not being allowed to drive but Dean had simply pulled the snivelling boy closer and slid across the bench seat to allow Sam to drive.

Even when they'd stopped at a dinner, Jesse remained stubbornly glued to the elder's side, burrowing his head under Dean's chin as he clung to him. For his part, Dean didn't seem to be aware of or even mind the child's arms wrapped around his neck like a monkey; feeding him off his own plate once the food had been neatly broken down into bite-sized portions. Jesse just moved his head far enough to accept a bite before hiding against his neck again. Dean rubbed soothing circles on his back, before trying to coax another spoon of the meal.

Sam shrugged his shoulder when their waitress cooed over how cute Dean looked with his _son_ in his arms, trying his best to remember why Dean hadn't ever tried for a real family of his own.

They tucked the boy in together at night, promising to be there for him and to never leave him alone again. But when his eyes opened sometime after midnight to the sound of muffled whimpers, Dean was already moving to the next bed, picking up and soothing the child from his nightmares. Something clenched in his chest when the boy collapsed boneless-ly against his brother's chest and Dean carried him back to their own bed, asking if he wanted to share with him for the night. And although he was bone weary himself, Sam managed to sit up and shift to vacated single bed when a soft murmur stopped him.

"Can't Sammy sleep with us too?"

Dean simply looked at him, giving him the option of backing out if sharing the bed with his brother and adopted son bothered him. "You want me to?" He asked instead.

"Yes, please?"

Sam nodded, sliding back into his place, watching as Jesse grabbed a fistful of Dean's night shirt in his hand before cuddling in close to his brother's comforting warmth. He was about to relax back into his pillow on _his side_ of the bed when he a felt tiny hand feeling around until it latched on to his shirt sleeve as well. He scooted closer so that Jesse didn't dislocate his arms in an attempt to keep them both close.

Finally satisfied, the child dropped off to sleep to the accompanying murmur of Dean humming 'hey Jude' under his breath as he stroked a hand over the fragile body tucked against his side. It took them a little longer, but eventually both brothers were forced to acknowledge the exhaustion weighing their bones as well.

When Sam finally opened his eyes, dawn was filtering in softly through the motel curtains and he had to smile at the sight before him. Jesse was sprawled diagonally across the bed, head nestled still against Dean's shoulder and an arm flung over his brother's chest even as the fingers of his other hand clenched the material of Sam's shirt. It took a few minutes before the rest of the scene finally registered in Sam's mind: his own head was pillowed on Dean's arm and he too had an arm flung over his brother's sleeping form. Dean for his part was curled protectively around the sleeping child even as his finger's stretched towards Sam- guarding over those dear to him even in his slumber.

∞∞\∞‡∞/∞∞

"Sam?" Dean's voice was a plea, requesting him to try to drill some sense into the young Anti-Christ who'd once again tried his hand at match-making.

The only difference was that lately it had been growing harder and harder for Sam to refute the seven-year olds logic. He shook his head, "I kind-a want to know the answer myself, Dean."

"Its- it's not right!" The elder Winchester spluttered.

"Why not?"

Sam had to suppress the smile as Jesse stole the words from the tip of his tongue.

Dean jerked at the childish voice interrupting their conversation, "I'm not having this discussion in front of you, Jesse." And in that moment he looked so much like Dad telling them that they need not know more than what they had been told that for a moment Sam had to look away. He watched as Dean guided the Impala away from the road and brought it to a smooth stop.

Dean glanced into the rear-view mirror; catching the boy's eyes, "We'll tell you whatever decision we arrive at, but for the moment I need you to stay in the car. Can you do that kiddo?"

He waited for the nod before turning to Sam, "Take a walk with me."

For a long moment they simply stared out at the lake, neither willing to start _this_ conversation; ultimately Dean- always the one more prone to impatience took the bull by the horns. "Do you even _know_ what you're asking for, Sam?"

"Of course I know!"

"This isn't the normal that you're looking for-"

"I figured out that _normal_ wasn't for me awhile ago, Dean."

"But this- you'll be- we'll be shunned if word of this ever got out. You'll _never_ even get a _chance_ at normal if that happens."

"I told you, I am over normal... have been, for a few years now."

"It's incest, Sammy." Dean's voice was quiet, and Sam recognized it for what it was- a last ditch attempt to convince him. It didn't escape his notice that Dean never said that _he_ didn't want it.

"Incest is taboo by society, Dean... and we've never followed society's rules before, so why should we bother now?" A part of Sam couldn't believe that he was actually saying all _this_ to his brother but it was like his tongue had a mind of its own. "And _don't _ tell me that it's illegal- we break far too many laws for this to even count... and- and it's not like we're hurting anyone else-"

"And the fact that this is going to land you in hell doesn't bother you?" Dean interrupted.

"I've got demon blood in my veins, dude... and I broke the final seal and started the god-damned apocalypse; I'm pretty sure I'm headed that way irrespective."

"You're really _really _sure about this?"_ Dean _whispered, glancing up at him; and it wasn't until that moment that Sam realized that they had been moving towards each other all along.

"I am."

And he bent his head to brush his lips along his brother's. Dean tipped his head up, granting him permission although he didn't reciprocate the kiss. Sam felt his hands come up to rest at his brother's hip and took the chance to gaze back into the shimmery green depths of his brother's eyes.

And maybe for the first time in his life, Sam realized the depth of his brother's devotion to him. Dean would never utter a word of protest- even in this... if he felt that Sam wanted it enough; and Sam- Sam couldn't live with that.

"Do _you_ want this, Dean?"

Long lashes fluttered closed, hiding the emerald gaze from his eyes and Sam felt like someone had just ripped his heart out... _No wonder Dean had never said 'no'... despite not wanting this-_

"_I want this. Want you, Sammy." _The lashes opened again, revealing clear green eyes looked guilelessly back at him.

He sucked in a gulp of air.

"You're not doing this just for me?"

His brother shook his head.

"Promise?" the word was a needy whisper between them...

Dean smiled, "Promise."

And this time when their lips met, it was Dean who initiated the touch.

It was close-mouthed and chaste; but the tender way in which Dean's hands came up to cradle his head made it into one of the sweetest kisses Sam had been involved in. It was forever and the shortest second at the same time when they finally pulled apart. The older brother gazed into his eyes for a long moment before Dean cupped a hand behind Sam's head, pulling him down so their temples could touch.

"Sammy-"

The hesitance in the tone had Sam stiffening, Dean understood- rubbing a soothing circle into his back as he formulated the words he needed to say.

"This- this has to be okay with Jesse, Sam."

Sam smiled. It surprised him sometimes to realize that Dean was a 'Dad' now... even if the kid was not biologically his, his brother loved the boy as if he was. And Jesse held the same wide-eyed respect for the elder Winchester that Sam had held himself as a child. Given that Jesse was the one who had pushed them towards this; he doubted they needed to worry.

"Of course"

Sam's hope hadn't been misplaced. Jesse accepted the announcement without much ado. His only question was, "Do I get to call you Mommy, now?"

Sam spluttered.

Next to him, Dean guffawed.

_Jackass_

∞∞\∞‡∞/∞∞

[WARNING: Attempted (implied) sibling incest in the following section. For those of you for whom this is a *squick*, please scroll down to the next section and you should be safe]

"Okay, new rule-" Sam murmured breathlessly, one hand smoothing over Dean's jacket covered back; "No mentioning my Potty Training while we're-"

Dean huffed out a laugh, whining (_MEN don't whine, Sammy!_) as he frowned in mock outrage; "Aww, c'me on! It's funny!"

"No; it's not! And it absolutely does NOT help, Dean! Not unless you were planning on nailing my ass even back then when I was in my diapers?" Sam waggled his eyebrows in what he hoped was a lascivious fashion.

"Ew, dude... Gross!" Dean complained before mostly sobering as the words sank in. "Not certain I wanna nail your ass even now, Sammy" He muttered darkly.

Sam froze, "What?"

"Feels too much like I'm taking _advantage_ of you and...I'm sorry...it's just that I-I don't think I can do it, Sammy"

"But-"

Dean shook his head, "Don't wanna hurt you-"

"You won't" Sam assured immediately, "I- uh, I mean yeah, it's gonna hurt some; but from what I've _researched-" _deliberately using the word to distract Dean _(You actually 'researched' gay sex, Sammy?)_; "it gets real good, real fast"

Dean remained unmoved, "Not always"

Sam raised an incredulous eyebrow, "Don't take this the wrong way, but _that_ sounds suspiciously like you speaking from experience"

"It does?" Dean countered, not denying anything.

Sam felt his muscles go taut at the ambivalence in that statement, "What exactly are you saying, Dean? You've done this before- _With ...with a guy_?"

"What if I have?"

Sam shrugged, trying not to give away how very much it mattered...and at the sick feeling building in the pit of his stomach at what _wasn't_ being said, "It doesn't matter, not really; except I'd like to know whether you really are an old hat in this..."

"I see" Still not giving anything away

So Sam pushed, "So are you? Experienced, I mean?"

The elder averted his eyes, "Does Hell count?"

"It doesn't." Sam denied emphatically, even as he felt his voice crack, "Hell doesn't count, Dean... and I- oh God, Dean... _Dean_?" And wasn't it ironic that it was Sam seeking comfort even when it had been Dean who'd... _that'd_-

Sam closed his eyes, feeling the sting of tears at the loss of yet _another thing_ that had been taken from his brother. "Dean, I-I'm-"

"Sam, stop... it's over, alright? It's over. I got out. And I dealt with it... besides, like you said, it _doesn't_ matter, Sammy. Not anymore." He paused, before raising torrid green eyes to look him in the eye, "And can we please _not_ talk about this?"

The younger Winchester nodded, sniffling lightly as he covertly wiped at a stray tear, "Okay... yeah. Yeah"

Dean stepped forward, "Ruined the mood, didn't I? Sorry."

"Doesn't matter"

"No?" The elder was honestly surprised.

"No... I don't think either of us is ready for that yet."

"Bros before hoes and all that?"

Sam nodded, laughing weakly; "Something like that... and dude, did you just call us -?"

Dean smirked, "Well Sammy, if the shoe fits..."

Sam grinned, "Jerk"

"Ah, but you love this jerk!"

He leaned against the headboard, watching as Dean climbed in next to him, "That I kind-a do..."

"Even now... After-" Dean waved a hand gesturing at the room, indicating whatever had just passed.

"Even now," Sam confirmed, "And like I already said, I don't think either of us is ready for that..._Yet_"

Dean nodded, "And what if I'm _never_ ready, Sammy?"

"We'd still be together, Dean...I meant what I said- you're '_it'_ for me."

Dean shot him an annoyed scowl, hating the impending 'chick-flick', "Are you seriously comparing me to that fur ball from the Adam's family?"

Sam grinned back unrepentantly, recognising the tactic and choosing to play along, "Well, you _are _kind of adorable... makes me wanna cuddle-" And he ambushed the older man into a hug, not allowing Dean's squirming to dissuade him, "you"

"Jesus!" Dean huffed as he righted his clothing. "Hey, do ya think we should call Jesse o'er since we're not-"

Sam shook his head, "No, as much as I love the kid, I think I'd like to spend some quality time with my brother... if that's okay with you. I- I mean we can always grab him if you wan-"

"Nah, I'd like some 'quality time'" Dean made air-quotes around the word, "with my baby brother too"

∞∞\∞‡∞/∞∞

"Dad!"

Sam knew they had made a mistake the second Jesse's frantic call drew the Angel's attention towards them. In the split second before Zachariah neutralized the threat that Jesse posed to him, he took in Adam's curled form and Dean's distressed expression. Even rushing to put himself between their son and whatever the sadistic Angel intended; the whimper that escaped Jesse's lips told him he was too late. He knew it wouldn't really matter- a physical barrier had never stopped the angel's before; but still instinct had him kneeling before the child, trying to determine if he could see what Zachariah had done to the boy.

In the background, Zachariah laughed "So..._Dean Winchester..._Heaven's own weapon... or more accurately, should I say the patron saint of _ALL _abominations?"

His brother didn't rise to the goad, just continued holding still as his eyes tracked the motions of the angel and the bent forms of his half-brother and son, his expression tortured.

"You know, I never could follow what our Father saw in you...you _tortured souls _... and not once but for nearly a _decade_... and what's more, you _enjoyed _it; didn't you, Dean?"

Sam sucked in a breath; in that instant he hated the Angel more than anything he had ever known- including the yellow-eyed bastard who had ruined his life. He could feel the boy trembling in his arms and fought to stay calm and protect the kid when every fibre of his being screamed to destroy the gloating angel who was pouring the proverbial salt over the wounds scarring his big brother's psyche.

"And you continue to support the abomination that you call your brother against all advice..."

"Sam's not evil." Dean's denial was instant.

"And now you even have the little _anti-Christ_ calling you 'Dad'... Dean, Dean , Dean... when will you realize that you are supposed to _destroy_ evil- not nurture it!" Zachariah continued as if he had not heard.

"Jesse's just a kid, Zach... leave him out of this!" Dean growled.

"Still defending them? ... makes me wonder if you truly are Heaven's warrior. I wonder what makes you so special..." The Angel mused as gave a sigh of fake concern.

Sam knew that the little boy clinging to him gasping for breath had the ability to stop the merciless Angel with a single word; but they had never trained their son for _this_. Never taught him to disregard his own pain to finish the job... and Sam couldn't deny that he never wanted Jesse to have to learn that.

He had had a lifetime of watching his big brother swallow whatever discomfort... or even full blown _agony_ he'd suffered in order to obey Dad's command... or sometimes simply shield _Sam- _using himself like an armour made from flesh and blood... and he'd himself had learnt to do the same. Now he didn't think he could stomach watching their son follow their footsteps in this as well.

Even if meant watching Dean get dragged through the proverbial coals for it.

He brushed shaking hands through the child's tousled locks and heard the Angel tell Dean that he could stop his family from getting tortured with a simple 'yes'... and Dean refuse.

His heart soared, but the next instant he was coughing up blood and knew what the Angel was doing- tipping the scales by tempting Dean with the one thing his brother held sacred above all else: _protecting his family._

"You're finally ready, right?"

Dean looked from the Angel to his fallen brothers and son.

"You know there's no choice, right? There's never been another choice." Zachariah continued in faux comforting tones.

Dean finally turned anguished eyes towards the angel, "Stop it. Stop it now."

The angel smiled cruelly, enjoying the defeated expression on Dean's face, "In exchange for what?"

"Damn it, Zachariah. Stop it, please. I'll do it!"

The Angel couldn't keep from gloating, "I'm sorry, what was that?"

Dean was frantic, "Okay, yes. The answer is yes!"

Even through his haemorrhaging insides, Sam couldn't help the betrayed, "Dean!"

He closed his eyes, not wanting to witness his brother surrender his body to the archangel. A tiny part of him hoped Zachariah would succeed in haemorrhaging him to death before that happened- at least then he wouldn't have to watch his big brother fail.

"Of course I have a few conditions" Dean added.

_What?!_ He opened his eyes only to find Dean winking at him.

"What?" The angel sounded peeved.

"The safety of a few people you have to guarantee-"

"Fine! Make a list"

Dean smirked, "But most importantly, Michael cannot have me till he disintegrates you"

"What did you say?"

Sam started to smile- _his brother had a plan- _but the sudden flare of the agony in his gut was a roar in his ears that blocked out all sound for a minute or more. He got his hearing back just in time to hear Zachariah's haughty, "Michael's not going to kill me!"

His brother's look alone told him that it was 'over' but he still relished Dean's reply of, "Maybe not. But _I_ am" just before he stabbed the holier than thou bastard with Castiel's Angel killing sword.

And then he was cringing away from the flare of light from the Angels' dying grace before Dean was hauling him to his feet and picking Jesse up. They barely made it outside before the door shut behind them.

And no amount of pounding released Adam.

Later in the Impala as Dean confessed to what had changed his mind and promised to take the fight to the Angels instead, he saw a glimpse of his Big brother again. And as much as he'd wanted to save Adam, Sam couldn't regret having Dean with him instead.

∞∞\∞‡∞/∞∞

"Where's the kid?" Bobby asked as Dean emerged from the diner.

"Inside, talking" Dean's face showed what he thought of the idea, and Bobby decided to distract the younger hunter before he lost his patience and stormed back inside, "What happened?"

As Dean gave a rundown of what had happened inside, Bobby couldn't help but question what Dean was more frightened of-whether he was more afraid to lose or to lose his brother.

And just when he thinks he's about to be decked, Jesse emerged from the door calling "Dad!"

"Jesse, you okay?" Dean asked; focus immediately on the child as he crouched to catch the boy flying into his arms in a practiced manoeuvre; his eyes already scanning the boy for any visible signs of injury.

"Yeah" The boy enthused, "I like him!"

"_Him..._ you're talking about the Horseman?"

"Uh-huh..." the child nodded, "Why is he called a Horseman, I don't see any horses. I asked him too."

"You did?" Dean asked, mortified by the thought of his seven-year old questioning Death. "What did he say?"

"He just laughed and told me to ask you."

"Did he say anything else?" Dean questioned, unable to crack a smile despite the obvious humour in the situation.

"He told me he was kind of a grandfather to me"

"Yeah?" Dean's voice was a croak; trying to wrap his mind around the fact that the Horseman Death; the very same one who'd told him that one day he would reap God himself was '_kind of a Grandfather_' to his son.

"Uh-huh" Jesse nodded. Not intimidated at having spoken to one of the most powerful beings on creation at all.

"That's it?"

"Yep" The boy answered, "Can we go to Papa now?"

∞∞\∞‡∞/∞∞

He walked resignedly to the Impala's trunk where the jugs of Demon blood had been stored. Dean paused next to him and in that instant, Sam couldn't stand to have Dean see him like this... it brought back memories of the things he'd said... the things he'd _done._

"You mind not watching this?"

His brother's eyes caught his for a second before Dean gave a barely perceptible nod, shifting away.

The first sip had him gagging in disgust- _how had he actually enjoyed this last year?_ But he forced himself to swallow steadily till he emptied the container. He picked up the next one and the very smell burned his nostril. He barely managed to set it on the side of the road before he was retching- spitting the dark liquid which looked blackish under the fluorescent glare of the street lamps.

A gentle hand pulled back his hair and he felt warm arms wrap themselves around his waist as he continued to dry heave.

"You shouldn't- shouldn't see-"

"Sshhh... I've seen you worse, Sammy. A bit of puking isn't going to put me off"

He allowed himself to be manoeuvred to the back seat of the Impala, accepting the comfort that its familiarity provided, "Don't want you to remember me like this"

Dean shook his head, "You'll always be my baby brother, Sam. This changes nothing."

Sam had to look away at that. His eyes found the almost full second jug where he'd dropped it and he shuffled to try and reach it, "I need to-"

"Yeah" His brother agreed, handing him the industrial size flask and watching with furrowed brows as he swallowed, trying not to gag.

"You think you'll be able to finish 'em all?"

Sam looked back at the remaining four containers and felt his stomach protest mutinously, "I- I don't have a choice-"

"There's always a choice" Dean pushed him till he was fully inside the car before joining him and straddling his knees. It took some manoeuvring given that they were both large men, the older brother hitting his head a few times on the roof that made him giggle helplessly; but ultimately they were successful, even though Dean had to bend down at an angle Sam that was sure was pure torture on his back. His brother's hand combed back his hair, a rare- _desperate _gesture of affection.

"If- if you want..." Dean licked his lips, "I'll let you, if you want... if it helps"

For a moment Sam was confused but when Dean shifted slightly, the implications were all too plainly clear. "Bobby and Cas are watching"

"I don't care, Sam... If you want-"

He shook his head quickly, it was nice of Dean to offer-a last _hurrah_ of sorts, but-"I don't have anything-"

"I can take it. You know I can. I don't mind, Sam... Besides; I-I think I'd like to feel you for as long as I can"

The words were softly spoken, a confession; but Sam reared back like he'd been slapped, "That's how you want to remember me? As someone who'd hurt you? Over and o'er..."

"No!" Dean's protested, then softer, "No, Sammy... It's just..."

"Can't we leave it as just this? I-" he licked his own lips, painfully aware that time was running out, but reluctant to release Dean just yet, "I like having you close-"

"Anything" Dean assured.

"Anything?" He remembered the promise he'd failed to extract on the way here... this seemed like a good time to finish that conversation, even though he knew that it was the last thing that either he or Dean wanted at the moment.

His brother looked at him steadily for a moment before realizing what he was asking. Dean's faced closed as he held up a finger for the universal sign of 'wait'. Calling Castiel, he quickly set up an IV so that Sam could continue imbibing the blood while they talked.

When at long last-once he'd deemed himself ready to continue the conversation; Dean turned back to face him, eyes glimmering with unshed tears, "Don't ask _that_ of me, please... I-I'll raise Jesse, make sure he grows up into the kind of guy you'd be proud of; Sam... But don't ask me to settle down with-" Dean paused, voice breaking at even the idea of spending the rest of his life without his baby brother, "...I-I'll do it, you know? If _you_ ask, I'll do it ...but Sam; that's-that's not gonna be fair to Lisa or any other girl I choose to play house with."

Sam nodded, feeling the sharp outline of Dean's watch against his back as the elder brother held him. His heart twinged for the pain his brother was working so hard to conceal: A distraction was in order, "What about a guy?"

"Guy?"

"Yeah, you said you can't settle with a girl... why not a guy?"

Dean's muffled laughter vibrated through him and Sam nosed against his collar. He smiled at Dean's whispered 'bitch', but sobered quickly, remembering that this was pretty much the last chance he was going to get with Dean.

"I'm serious, Dean... it's not Jesse I'm worried about. I know you'll do a good job with him-"

"Yeah?" Dean's voice was strangled, desperately trying to hold back his emotions.

"_Of course_! I mean, the last kid you raised went on to get a full scholarship at Stanford, didn't he?"

Dean laughed softly, but there was something broken about the sound and Sam shifted to curl tighter around the older hunter.

"I'm serious, Dee..." purposely using the long-unused childhood version of his brother's name, "it's not Jesse I'm worried about. It's you."

"Me?" And the older Winchester sounded deliberately confused, not comprehending what Sam was talking about.

"Yes, _you_... You'll bleed yourself dry for Jesse and I know it. He'll grow up to be an amazing kid; but what happens then, Dean? _Once our boy is all grown up_?"

"I'm not going to hold him back; if that's what you're implying" Instantly on the defensive.

"I know that. Hell, you _pushed_ me away to ensure I chased my dreams even when it had to be tearing you apart, Dean. You really think I'm worried about you holding our son back from achieving his full potential?"

The elder sighed, "I'm not sure what you want me to say here, Sammy... If you think I can simply pick up the pieces and carry on, then I'll disillusion you right now; _I can't_... I'm sorry, I know you want me to able to promise you that Sammy; but I- I _can't_. I can't lose you and simply dust myself off and keep going. I'll keep trying to find a way to get you out-"

"No deals; promise me- no deals, Dean"

"No deals, atleast not ones involving either of our souls; happy?"

Sam snorted, "_Peachy_"

They sat in silence for a few seconds before curiosity had him speaking again, "And if you can't find one?"

"I'll find a way to join you"

"_In the pit_?" He would always deny that it was a squeak.

"In the pit" Dean confirmed.

"No! Dean, you can't... please-"

"Can't go to heaven without you, Sammy... ours is a shared plot; remember? My heaven doesn't exist without you... and if I have to take another trip downstairs; I'd _really_ like to keep you company."

"I can't watch you getting tortured, not again-"

"We'd be together, Sam... No amount of torture can trump that"

He sighed, reluctantly conceding that his brother had a point. "I hope you find a way to spring me"

_Hah! Slim chance,_ his brain scoffed; _better than watching Lucifer tearing Dean apart, _the rest of him retorted.

"No arguments from me on that front" Dean mumbled; his fingers tracing invisible patterns on Sam's back.

Sam sighed, snuggling closer; Heaven knew that Dean Winchester hated chick-flick moments; but now, in the face of his worst fear-aka '_losing Sammy'_; it appeared that all rules were broken.

"I'm going to miss this; you know?"

"Me too, Bitch. _Me too_"

Sam allowed himself one last minute of having everything he could have ever wanted- breathing in his brother's familiar scent, trying to imprint it in his brain so that he would never forget ... and then he pulled back. "Okay. Let's go"

∞∞\∞‡∞/∞∞

Sam found his hate reaching epic proportions as the Devil taunted his brother with how he'd already told him that Sam would say 'yes' in Detroit. He watched as Dean strutted his stuff, acting like his usual cocky self though he could hear the tremor underneath.

When Lucifer told them he knew their plan, he felt a momentary pit of despair, but then amazingly Lucifer accepted the challenge, saying he liked the idea of a one-on-one fight for control inside Sam's head; and Sam knew that he couldn't afford to lose.

"Yes" He whispered, concentrating on his best memory of his brother in hopes of _that_ giving him that bit of extra impetus; but then a blinding white filled the room as Lucifer transferred his tainted grace to Sam's body.

The last thing he saw behind his closed eyes was the mesmerising green of Dean's eyes.

And then the world went black.


	3. Chapter 3: Rebuilding a Home

Part 3: Rebuilding a Home

The first thing that Sam noticed as he regained consciousness was that his body felt unbearably heavy- weighed down. The second was his brother's face.

"De-?" he rasped.

It seemed that Dean had been dozing for he jerked as though electrocuted, "Sam? Sammy?"

"Dean." This time it was a sigh.

The elder Winchester smiled, "You're awake."

"Wha-?"

"You were out cold for a week, Sam. Had all of us frigging worried."

"Your face...Wha-?" He asked, watching the multi-hued colouring and swelling that marred his brother's beautiful features.

"It's alright. Getting better now...Our son saved us, Sammy. He _saved _us."

By now Dean was almost close enough to touch and Sam gave a weak smile in response to the tears shimmering in his brother's eyes. He tried to reach out; wanting to trace the swelling on his brother's face but something was holding him down. He glanced down in confusion; surprised to notice the manacles circling his wrist and ankles.

"Sorry, we were not sure if you would go through withdrawal again."

He nodded. _He was dangerous now, he understood that._

"Sam; no!" Dean's voice was firm.

The younger hunter looked up in confusion.

"You're _not_ dangerous."It appeared that Dean had added mind-reading to his talents; "And scared _for_ you, maybe; but we are definitely notscared _of_ you."

He scoffed, refusing to believe.

"Sammy, look at me-please?"

He looked, unable to deny the plea in his big brother's voice.

"We are _not_ scared of you kiddo... It's just that the last time you went through withdrawal; you were seizing hard enough to nearly snap all your bones before we managed to restrain you. We- we just didn't want to risk that again. Here, I'll release you now; if you want."

Sam nodded.

"Jesse!" Dean called.

"Coming! Is Papa awake, Dad?" The reply was hollered back.

"Yeah, get the keys, will you?" Dean shouted back. He grinned sheepishly as Sam winced at the volume.

The younger man couldn't help but smile back. _This was his family._

"So... umm- want to tell me what happened?" Sam asked; settling in to wait for his son to fetch the keys.

"You don't remember?" Dean questioned softly.

"No...Not really."

"Hmm... so dude let me tell you this; our kid is _awesome_!"

Sam smiled, remembering Dean beginning his explanation about Dad's hunting the same way.

"Yeah?" He asked quietly.

"Hell yeah! He totally kicked ass, man... I mean, Michael- the big douche; wanted to continue the apocalypse but our son shut him up. And then, when Lucifer started waxing poetic about how nice it was to see him sticking up for his _friends_- I mean, can you believe the nerve of that bastard? Jesse said-"

"_You hurt my daddies; I'm not your friend." _Sam finished, remembering.

Dean nodded, grinning widely. "And then he ordered- can you believe it, our seven year old son _ordered _two of the most powerful beings in the universe to _go back to where they came from. _And- and they _obeyed. _It was fucking amazing man..."

Dean's voice was filled with awe and truthfully, Sam could relate. Their son; their _stuff toy- loving-seven-year-old-son_ had banished not one but _two_ archangels-Had _saved_ the _world._ It was more than a little overwhelming.

"Papa!" The joyful shout broke through his contemplation as the youngster came running down the stairs to Bobby's panic room. It was only then that Sam noticed their location and realized that at some point during his week-long coma he had obviously been moved from the Stull cemetery to Bobby's house.

"Careful, Kiddo; Papa's still not firing on all cylinders, okay? Go easy on him." Dean advised.

Jesse nodded vigorously before throwing himself on Sam. The younger Winchester laughed – Dean's warning was obviously not being heeded as Jesse tried to crawl into his arms and he tried to hug the boy back, but was inhibited by his shackles.

"Hey, Champ..." Sam wondered when he had started using Dean's nickname for the kid- "Do you think you can manage to release me first?" He tried reasoning when the boy failed to respond, "I'll be able to hug you better if you release me, Jesse. Yeah?"

That at least yielded a response as Jesse looked at Dean to confirm that he could indeed release Sam's shackles before unlocking the cuffs. Once done, he crawled back into Sam's lap; wrapping his arms around his neck and burying his face against his chest- delicate shivers wracking his slight frame.

Sam was slightly taken aback by the sudden change of emotion and glanced at Dean askance.

"Is he crying?" Dean mouthed.

He nodded. _What should I do?_

"..."

Sam sighed, sticking out his tongue at Dean's idea of _'help'._

"Shhh...hey, kiddo- come on, it's alright. Don't cry, Jesse...come on- please?"

"You wouldn't wake up, Papa... you wouldn't- and Daddy was so scared. He refused to move from your side- he was so _scared_. And- and I thought we were going to lose you and Daddy would be all broken and sad if that happened and I was- And I was so scared, papa... You weren't moving!" The words left the boy in a rush and Sam had to blink back his tears as he listened to his son. He could imagine all too well the terror the boy must have faced- remembering all those times when he was a kid and Dean or Dad had been injured. He glanced at Dean and the elder Winchester's eyes were suspiciously wet too.

He tried stroking the boy's back but the boy continued to sob brokenly and unable to make things better he looked to the one person in his life who had always known how to help him. Dean read the plea in his eyes and moved to sit on the cot with Sam; wrapping his arms around his little family.

"Shh... it's alright Kiddo... we aren't going anywhere. Your Papa and I are right here- we are not going anywhere, Jesse. We are right here with you..."

Jesse pulled back, sniffled once and looked directly at Dean, "You mean it; you'll not leave me again?"

Dean glanced at Sam who nodded in confirmation, "Yeah, we promise. We'll always be there for you, kid. Always"

Bobby watched the three Winchester men as they wrapped themselves around each other as though they believed that could become one if they managed to bury enough of themselves in the other two. The two boys he had watched grow into the men were holding on tight with their little Anti-Christ of a son trapped between their bodies. All three had their eyes closed as they continued to cling to each other like the last safe port in the midst of a hurricane; and he wondered if his analogy was a bit too accurate as far as the Winchesters were concerned. Sam and Dean had grown up relying only on each other and young Jesse seemed to have found his safe-haven with the two boys. In their own way, they had built themselves a family that anybody would be lucky to be a part of.

He smiled, surreptitiously wiping at a tear as he went back to his books; they would find him when they were ready.

∞∞\∞‡∞/∞∞

Sam learnt later that Castiel had used himself as distraction to 'molotov' Michael away from Lucifer so that Dean could use those precious few moments to try and reach Sam. And though his memories were hazy, he briefly recalled wrenching back control from the Devil when he began pulverising his brother's face with Sam's hands. And he _had_ tried to jump back into the pit; except that Michael had turned up again, allowing Lucifer to regain control.

Till Jesse had come (apparently, being the Anti-Christ came with certain perks: one of them being the ability to simply _wish_ himself someplace) and _commanded _(again, another perk of being the Anti-Christ) both Archangels into the Pit.

And it would have been a complete success (which it was, even tinged with grief as it now was); except that Castiel had paid for luring Michael away from Sam/+ Lucifer with his life.

Apparently the Devil was as possessive about his older brother as Sam was about his; and hadn't taken kindly to Castiel using a crude holy-oil bomb on him.

∞∞\∞‡∞/∞∞

"Dude, tell me you're not already looking for a hunt!" Dean's annoyed voice exclaimed as he tried to snatch the newspaper out of his brother's hand. Sam looked down at the folded page he had been studying only to realize that he had indeed idly circled the suspicious obit in Bobby's newspaper, even though he was fully aware that they would not be following that particular hunt, or any hunt, really; at least not until he was fully recovered from allowing the Devil to wear him like a dress to prom.

"Come on man; today is just the second day you've managed to crawl out of bed without help. Give yourself time to heal...I wouldn't mind some time off either" The elder brother added casually- as if he could deny that Dean himself needed some recovery time.

Now that his bruises had faded from lurid blues and purples to mottled greens and yellows, his brother had been walking around looking like some live demonstration of the colours of the rainbow. The swelling had gone down enough to return vision to both eyes. But looking at Dean now; no one would call him 'devilishly handsome'; he looked more like some poor idiot who had gone ten rounds with Dr. Banner while he was all hulked out.

"Besides," Dean continued as though Sam needed more convincing, "I think we should allow Jesse some time to recoup as well, Kid was terrified he was going to lose both of us in one fell swoop."

Sam had to look away at that, Dean never spoke of what it must have been like for him to get pummelled by something wearing his baby brother's face. [That shape shifter back in St. Louis had given Sam enough experience to know what _that _felt like.] And now that the memories were coming back it was becoming increasingly plain that Lucifer hadn't been planning on letting Dean live.

In the brief silence that followed, the staccato beat Dean's fingers were playing on the table had him glancing up- _something was on his brother's mind._

"What?"

Dean shook his head, even though his fingers repeated the beat incessantly.

"Dean-"

His brother let out a whoosh of air before looking up, biting his lips in a sign of obvious nerves, "Nothing, just-"

Now Sam's interest was piqued, _Dean rarely-_if ever_- looked nervous about something. _He raised an eyebrow.

"I-was-just-wondering-what-you-wanted-to-do-now?" Dean said in a rush.

It took a moment for Sam to work out the words but when he did, they still didn't make more sense than before, "What?"

Dean shrugged, "I mean, we got the Yellow-eyed bastard...and you stopped the Devil, Sam. Averted the literal apocalypse... And no deals are looming in the future either...So... now what? Do you- uh... Do you wanna go back-to-school?" Again the last few words came out together, but this time Sam had no trouble deciphering them.

"No," He picked at the label on his beer-bottle; briefly allowing himself the fantasy of a regular life; but knowing Dean and Jesse wouldn't be a part of it; it was no longer something he wanted, "You said it yourself; Man... there'll always be shit to hunt."

"There's nothing holding us-you back anymore, Sam. No Azazeal, no deal... no friggin' apocalypse...We can quit if you want-" Dean whispered.

Sam couldn't tell him that he wasn't prepared to give up his family a second time. Though it hurt some, by now he had almost accepted that a part of Dean would always anticipate the other shoe to drop and for Sam to just up-and-leave him; even if he'd stopped being that hot-headed eighteen year old with blinders a long time ago. After all, some scars never healed.

He shook his head, "I'm not that Kid anymore, Dean..."

∞∞\∞‡∞/∞∞

Sam let out a muffled whimper as he regained consciousness. Even with eyes closed, he could tell that he was in a hospital- the familiar smell of disinfectants sharp in his nose. Mildly surprised not to feel Dean's fingers squeeze his hand already, he lay still; trying to categorise his injuries.

His ribs felt bruised, and he could already feel the stiffness of the plaster on his left arm. Inwardly grumbling at the drugs which made his surroundings feel muffled he gradually opened his eyes.

"Hey there, look who's awake!" A chipper voice greeted from his right.

He tried to shift towards the sound, "D'n?"

"Is that the man who brought you here?" Warm brown eyes crinkled in concern as they tried to make sense of his slurred words.

"I- thin'so..." he managed to whisper; his mind already reeling in the different possibilities for Dean's absence- they never allowed the other to awake without being the first thing to be seen when returning to the land of the conscious.

A straw touched his lips, "Drink, you'll feel better, sweetie"

He obeyed

The nurse helped to prop him up on the pillows. "So you were enquiring about your-?"

"Partner" Sam mumbled

The elderly nurse suppressed a smile, "I figured as much"

Sam eyebrows jumped- _hadn't Dean given the same story?_

The nurse- 'Anita'; according to the tag on her lapel; seemed to read his mind. "He said you were brothers"

"Oh, I mean yea- we- We're business partners"

"Don't bullshit me, honey; I've got a son _and_ son-in-law of my own; well almost...you know how it goes... I think I know the difference between fraternal and other varieties of love"

Sam blushed "So; uh- where is he?"

"He's been in the paediatric ward; sitting up with his boy-"

"Shit, Jesse! How is he?"

Anita raised an eyebrow, "Still unconscious, last I heard."

"Oh God" he couldn't help but moan.

"Your _brother _has been summoned; he had requested he be contacted the second you awoke-"

"Sammy!" Dean appeared as though on cue.

Sam categorised the deep purple bags under his brother's eyes and the pale countenance under ginger scruff as Dean approached his bed. He suspected, at this point, of the two of them; Dean looked the worse off.

"I'm sorry-" the '_for not being here when you awoke'_ remained unsaid.

Sam shook his head, "Dea-"

But his brother cut him off, "How're you feelin'?"

"How's our son?" Sam countered, even as he nodded in answer to Dean's question.

Dean shot a glance towards Anita-the nurse.

"She knows"

The elder Winchester simply nodded, "Not too good, I'm afraid."

Worry spiked, and the myriad monitors didn't shy away from making it public knowledge; starting a chorus of beeps and high pitched screeching as they recorded the sudden jump in his cardiac output. But before Anita could rebuke him, Dean was already running a hand through messy bangs, muttering a soothing stream of nonsense which (unsurprisingly) worked their usual magic of bringing down Sam's erratic heartbeat to acceptable levels.

"I'll get us a room"

"You didn't-?"

Dean gave a tired smile, "didn't exactly leave the hospital, Sammy"

_You look like it_, Sam thought; but kept the words to himself.

After a beat, he followed Dean inside just in time to hear Dean's request for '_two queens'._

"Actually, make that a king."

Dean's back went rigid at that but he didn't counter Sam's revision.

Sam expected opposition but was surprised when Dean seemed to retreat even more into his shell once they stepped into the room, not speaking a word as he headed for the shower and to clear the scruff from his face.

After a long minute, when there was still no sound from the bathroom, Sam pushed the door open to find Dean braced against the sink. Their eyes met in reflection and the elder whirled around, "Jesus Christ, Sam! Our son is in the fucking _hospital_ and you-" the rest of the words were lost in the hard shove. Sam knew the instant his actions registered with Dean as the furious look melted into horror followed closely by concern; while simultaneously the hands which had pushed at him turned, sliding around his wrists to grab at them, stopping his backward momentum with a sharp yank. Pain jolted through his sinews at the jerk, but he instinctively knew that it would have hurt way worse had his bruised back come into contact with the wall like his original trajectory had intended. Dean's quick reflexes had saved him from _that_; but even then he could see the remorse flooding his brother's expression.

Even as apologetic as Dean was, _Sam_ knew he would never come out and actually, _verbally _apologise.

"I never meant to insinuate-"_sex..._ Sam whispered. True, they had pretty much been _ordered_ to vacate the hospital premises after Jesse's surgery (successful, thankfully); and he knew that were both high strung at the moment, but-

"I know... I uh- I overreacted... Not exactly firing on all my cylinders at the moment..."

And that was the closest to an outright _'sorry' _as Dean would ever get.

He pulled at his brother's hand, guiding him to the bed before sitting beside him, both trying to regulate their breathing. And then Dean slumped, burying his head in his palm; "I don't think I can do this anymore, Sammy"

Sam jerked. _Do what?_ He wanted to ask.

"Are-are you breaking up with me?"

Dean's head snapped up, "What?" Then his eyes cleared, a soft smile tilting the corners of his lips into an upward curve, "No- no...Uh- I was talking about hunting. .. I- I can't anymore, okay?" Desperation brimmed in those jewel toned eyes, "Can't watch Jesse fight for his life... can't lose you again, Sammy. I just- I can't. I'm sorry"

Sam stared back wordlessly, not knowing how to comfort him.

Dean slipped forward, and for the fraction of a second Sam was afraid he was going to fall off the bed; but then he controlled the motion to turn and land gracefully on his knees before the younger brother.

"Look, I- I know I don't have any right to ask you for anything... but Sammy, please... I want you to- hell, I _need_ you to stop hunting, Sam. You can do anything else you want to- go back to Stanford; live an apple-pie life. Anything... Just don't make watch helplessly as you fight for your life again. Please... please Sammy-"

And something in Sam broke as he watched his invincible older brother on his knees, begging. He cracked out a wrecked '_I can't'._

Dean looked back at him, his expression shattered before the shutters came down and the mask snapped back into place. He moved to get off his knees with a nod, but Sam stopped him.

"It's not that I don't want to... it's just- we're fugitives at best and legally dead at worst; Dean. How-"

But Dean was already on the move, reaching for his duffel as he searched for something. After a moment of rummaging he handed over a thick folder.

Glancing askance at his older brother Sam opened the folder to find papers- _documents_ inside. Birth certificates for all three of them, Jesse's listing Dean as the 'father'. There were driving licences and school certificates. His old transcripts were all there too.

"I got our names cleared while you were recouping at Bobby's" Dean offered in explanation, "Our records are clean... and these-" He nodded at the pages strewn over the bed, as Sam flipped through them "- will stand under any kind of scrutiny. You can do anything you want"

Sam looked up, feeling the first stirrings of something like _hope_ flare in his chest, "How?"

"Bobby had this friend- Frank; he's really good at this stuff. Paranoid bastard; not that I blame him, but a real fuckin' genius. He helped me-"

Now that he was looking closely, Sam noticed a discrepancy; "You changed my name to Campbell"

Dean gave a half-hearted shrug, "Wasn't sure you'd want to keep hanging 'round now that the apocalypse was behind us."  
Sam's heart clenched, knowing that there was probably always going to be a part of Dean that expected Sam to just up and leave.

"Besides, Campbell was Mom's maiden name. Thought you might like to have something of hers"

Sam felt himself tear up, as he looked closely at his 'new' birth certificate to find a 'Mary Campbell' listed as his mother but the space for the father's name had been left blank. Conversely, Dean's listed both 'John Winchester' as his father, and 'Mary Winchester' as his mother. It stung a little but he knew that it was true. Well, Almost.

John had never really been a '_father'_ to him. He wondered if he could convince Dean to let him use his name in the 'father' spot later on. Forcing himself to get back to the matter at hand and focus on the brighter side of it; he turned to Dean with a smile on his lips; "You know, this solves another problem"

"UH-huh? And what might that be?" Confusion evident in his tone

"We can become domestic partners now. Since you've already claimed Jesse as yours; I could adopt him. We can be a family for real, Dean!"

Dean's eyebrows jumped nearly to his hairline, "You sure you want this, Sammy?"

"Hell yeah, and I suppose you already know that I'm going to take your name, right? I wanna _stay_ a Winchester, Dean"

A soft smile blossomed on his face as he went over to his bag once again. "You ever go through my duffel, Sammy?" Dean questioned absently as he poked around the worn carrier.

"No"

"Not even when I was-?"..._Dead/ in Hell?_

"Began to sort through on a couple of occasions, never made it beyond the first couple of over shirts" Sam admitted.

Dean grinned, tossing something he had fished out from the depths of the bag. Sam reached for it, but didn't anticipate its tiny size, missing the catch as the object slid into the sling supporting his arm in its heavy cast.

Running a finger through the soft folds he pulled out the... _ring?_

"Marry me, bitch"

Sam stared at the gold wedding band in his hands, his brain not connecting Dean's words to what he was seeing for a moment though it made the first logical connection without difficulty, "It's too small for my fingers"

Dean's smirk faded, "It was Mom's..."

Sam gulped, remembering how he had never found the missing wedding band in his Dad's possessions when he had prepared him for cremation... Now he knew; it was 'Coz it had been with Dean all this time.

He rolled it between his fingers, bringing it up to his eyes to read the inscription on the inside –_ My Haven; My Heaven._

"The words inscribed... I think they fit you perfectly too." The elder brother added self-consciously.

"I- thanks" Sam didn't know what else he could say. But he had to know, "Umm... 'Haven'?"

"Well, you _are_ the one I come home to..." Dean shrugged, clearly uncomfortable.

"No; I know... I meant, why did dad say that? That Mom was _his_ Haven?"

"He'd just gotten back from 'Nam at that point... so I suspect it was his way of saying he felt safe around mom... I dunno, I never asked"

Sam nodded, _that made sense_. "So... how's it that you've mom's ring?"

"Dad had forgotten my birthday that first year-"

_He rarely remembered it in the later years either, Dean_... Sam thought; but kept the words to himself.

"When he finally remembered, it was already bedtime. He'd found me uh- he'd found me missing mom as I tried to find sleep... so he gave me her ring. Told me she'd have wanted me to have it"

"So it's been with you since you were five?"

"Yeah" Dean shrugged, "That night when I came back, I'd actually come to give it to you to give Jessica. I mean... I knew you were serious about her and had been considering-"

Sam nodded, hiding behind his bangs to cover for the sheen of tears that filled his eyes even now at the mention of his dead girlfriend. And overwhelmed by the knowledge that Dean had actually meant to give him the ring, "But you ended up saving me instead"

"Yeah..."

"Is that why you never said-"

"...Anything? Yeah; didn't want to rub in how friggin' much you'd lost; Kiddo"

Sam nodded, "Thanks"

"Guess it finally found its way to its real owner, huh?"

"What?" Sam looked up, confused.

"I figured I'd ne'er settle down by the time I was in my teens, man... I mean, introducing a wife and possible kids to this life?" Dean shook his head, "Thank you very much... so I pretty much knew I'd hand it o'er to you ... just never figured that you would be the one _wearing_ it."

Sam laughed, "What makes you think you'll be the 'husband' in this relation?"

"Oh come on, isn't it obvious? I mean I'm not the one with the pretty hair and love for girly drinks..."

"Yeah yeah... very funny; but I'm taller, jerk"

"So? I can take you any day"

"Wanna bet on that?" Sam smirked, raising up on his knees and flexing his un-injured arm like a body-builder.

"Nah, wouldn't want you to claim I only got the better of you 'coz you were injured"

"Face it, dude; that's pretty much the only time you'll be able to best me. Wouldn't want you to lose your chance"

"I'm so going to kick your ass for that comment when you're better!" Dean warned, though the purported threat was nullified by the huge grin he was sporting.

"I can think of better things for you to do with my ass" Sam waggled his eyebrows, his voice dropping to a rumbling purr. Laughing uproariously at the two spots of colour that had appeared high on his brother's cheeks at the innuendo

Dean caught on quickly, pouncing on him in a move Sam remembered from his childhood when wrestling with his brother at the drop of a hat was the norm. However, the split second that it took him to register his brother's move proved costly when Dean managed to put him down far too easily to soothe Sam's ego, whispering "Gotcha, Bitch"

Deciding to turn the tables a bit more unconventionally than was custom during one of their bouts, Sam stretched languorously under the precariously upheld weight of his brother, his sling-free hand coming around to grasp Dean's tee shirt clad back firmly to pull him down over himself.

Dean struggled, warning "Sam, you're hurt..."

"You won't hurt me, Dean."

His brother smiled slightly at that but still shuffled over till he was curled around Sam rather than _on _Sam.

The younger brother nuzzled closer, "I think I'm gonna enjoy being your _wife_; Dean... Thanks"

The elder huffed out a laugh, "That's good, because I don't have Dad's ring to offer you. Sorry"

Sam stiffened, "Ummm... about that; do me a favour?"

Dean raised his head, squinting adorably, "Uh-huh?"

"Bring out the li'l pouch in the side compartment of my duffel? The right- hand side one."

"Open it... it's for you, Dean" when his brother brought over the miniscule navy blue velvet string purse.

Dean obeyed wordlessly, staring at the gold band resting in the centre of his palm when he upturned the pouch on it. "It...It's Dad's"

"Yeah"

The elder brother looked up, eyelashes clumped together in wet spikes, "I- thanks. Thanks, Sammy"

Sam extended his hand, "Can I have it back now?"

Dean looked up again from where he'd bent his head to stare in wonder at the ring again; eyes glimmering with hurt; but he wordlessly handed it back without a word of protest.

"That's it? You're not going to say anything?" Sam demanded, suddenly furious again that Dean never seemed to learn to stand up for himself.

"What d'you want me to say Sam?" Dean sighed; "You finally realized that you can do better-" He shrugged, "Great, I _want_ better for you. Not going to stop you"

_Can do better?_

God, but did his brother really think so low of himself?

_Perhaps he did_- a voice whispered inside his head, gleefully rubbing salt in wounds yet to heal.

_He did sell his soul for you, didn't he? Accepting an eternity of torment so that Sam could have one measly 'life'; what kind of self-respecting man did that?_

The kind that loves his brother enough to jump in front of every bullet, every knife launched at him; he replied to the voice, silencing it. Aloud he said, "And what if I want you to fight for me, Dean? Fight for what we have?"

But his brother was already shaking his head, "Not going to make you choose, Sammy. You've had enough crap dealt to you; made enough hard choices. Not gonna add to that... You want to try out greener pastures? _Go ahead_. You want to try out other options before you commit? _Even better_...'Coz I'll tell you this, Sam; I'm not Dad. I'll never tell you that you aren't welcome back. I'm here and I'm always gonna be here. You can come home anytime you want. You won't have to choose."

Sam blinked away tears, "Good, because I've already made my choice, Dean. I told you before; and I'll tell you again- I _choose_ you. Always"

The tips of Dean's ears turned red, but he forced himself to look Sam in the eye. "You still want the ring back?"

Sam ducked his head, "Yeah" But reached out to cover his brother's hand when he extended his had to turn it over, "But only because I want our son to be present when we exchange rings... besides I was thinking it might buy you enough time to get Mom's ring resized so that I can actually wear it."

∞∞\∞‡∞/∞∞

Jesse's reaction to finding out their intention to put down roots was the one-eighty degree opposite of Sam's elation at being able to return to school. Knowing their son's penchant for objecting to anything remotely academic; it had been decided that Dean should be the one breaking the news to the boy about their plan to enrol him at a regular school again. Sam smiled to himself as he heard Dean broach the subject towards the end of his tutoring session.

"I _don't _have to study...I'm going to be a hunter anyway, so what's the point?"

Sam suppressed a smile at the petulant note in the child's voice; Jesse's resentment for books made even Dean look like a nerd next to him... and his permanent campaign against studying gave him a headache every time he had sat down to teach the boy-which had turned out to be rarer than even _he_ had expected...

It hadn't taken long for them to realize that only the elder Winchester had the ability to ignore the boy's whining and the responsibility to home-school Jesse had naturally fallen upon him. How Dean had the patience to listen to the same complaints every day and hold on to his calm was something Sam marvelled at.

"You can't know that, kiddo... maybe one day things will settle down... What're you going to do then? I- we just want you to have the option; you know...You can always become a hunter, but you should have the option to be able to choose this life-" Dean's negotiating tone sounded put-upon.

"You're a hypocrite!"

Sam stilled, glancing back at the table only to see Dean jerking back at the accusation. "What?"

"You dropped out of school yourself! Sam didn't...And- And he's okay with me not studying!" Jesse's voice was accusing.

Sam's breath locked inside his chest. Even though they had already decided that Sam would complete his incomplete degree, his years at Stanford was such a taboo between them that they rarely spoke about it and for Jesse to drag those memories to the surface...? He wondered if keeping the kid would end up being the reason to split them apart.

"Yeah? And who do you think taught Sam the stuff he needed to be eligible for college, huh?" Dean's rejoinder was instant.

"Your parents?" Jesse sounded like that should be obvious, and Sam had to wonder at what it said about his childhood that 'parents'- his Dad - had not been the safe-haven for him...ever.

"Think again, genius!" Dean's voice was mocking- a goad and a challenge all rolled into one.

"But- but you didn't go to college!"

"I _chose_ not to attend college, Jesse. There's a difference." At the child's disbelieving gaze, Dean explained, "It's not like I didn't get accepted anywhere; more of me rejecting the offer letters in favour of hunting."

"If you were going to reject them anyway, why did you bother to apply in the first place?"

By this time Sam was paying enough attention to the ongoing discussion to hear Dean's soft sigh. "I applied because I wanted to know, Jesse... I wanted 'hunting' to be my _choice, _not something that I _had_ to do because I couldn't do anything else."

Sam inched closer, ever since they had 'adopted' Jesse; he had been learning new things about his big-brother: things that Dean normally never spoke about, but revealed to the youth in their care if he deemed necessary. And the very fact that Dean was willing to push down his own walls- revealing every vulnerable spot in the armour- just to help the little boy who was called the anti-Christ told Sam how far Dean's willingness to help others at his own cost went.

"Where did you get accepted?" The boy's voice was alight with curiosity, oblivious to Dean's reluctance.

"Quite a few places" Dean evaded.

But the boy was adamant, "Such as?"

"MIT"

Sam sucked in a sharp breath; _Dean had been accepted to the Massachusetts fucking Institute of Technology?_

Knowing he had given away his position, he met his brother's gaze squarely; a silent promise of _we will talk about this later._

Dean gave a curt nod.

When Sam walked out to meet him on the hood of the car later, Dean was in a lazy sprawl belying his discomfiture about the impending conversation. He shook his head- _People should learn posturing from his big-brother._

Deciding that tackling this _beast_ head-on was the way to go, he greeted Dean with a salute of his beer bottle, "So, MIT... huh?"

Dean spared him a brief glance, "You believe me?"

And Sam recognised the out for what it was- he could shake his head and Dean would never bring it up again: an easy escape if there ever was one. He shook his head, "I believe you."

Dean nodded as though he had not just offered Sam the escape he had. "What do you want to know?"

"Why didn't you go?"

"I never meant to leave the family, Sammy. Applying was exactly what I told the kid- a way to ascertain that I _could _have a different life, if I chose..."

"So it was Dad, huh?" Sam rejoined, homing in on the key phrase- '_leave the family'._

Dean gave a mirthless laugh, "You won't accept that I never wanted to go?"

"You wouldn't have applied in the first place if you didn't."

Dean gave a barely perceptible nod to acknowledge the truth in that, "Dad gave me the same choice as he did you, Sammy... and I- I just _couldn't."_

And Sam had nothing to say to that.

"I had it all planned out, you know?" Dean made a soft self-deprecating sound; taking a long pull of the beer to suppress the emotions churning within him. "And I really meant to come back... I-I _liked _hunting_, _Sam_. Liked _knowing that what I did saved lives._ Still do._.. And I had so many ideas, you know? About how we could be better, except, I didn't have the know-how to implement them. And you were already complaining about the constant moving... I- I thought if I went to college, I could pick up the technical knowledge I needed to materialize my ideas; and you would also have a steady... well, not 'home' exactly, but- ... "

Sam felt the tears suffocating him. Dean had planned for them_ both. _"It sounds like a good plan."

Dean nodded, taking another swig. "I just- I wish Dad had been able to see that."

"You could have left anyway- not like you were underage or anything, right?" Sam knew why Dean hadn't; but it felt like something that he needed to point out.

His brother shook his head. "Wasn't going to leave you behind; Sammy." _Not like you left me; _went unsaid.

Sam choked, it's not like he hadn't understood Dean's motivations... but to be so bluntly told that _he_ was the reason Dean never followed his dreams...

"It's not like it was all bad though, you know?" Dean's voice interrupted his silent recriminations against himself. _Damn, but how did his big brother do that?_

"I mean," Dean continued, "Dad did allow me on more hunts after that... and nothing beats practical experience, right? -especially in our line of work"

"So ...why don't you go back now?"

"Huh?" Obviously caught off guard

"For all intents and purposes, we're giving up hunting now. Why don't you go get your degree now?"

"I don't know if I even recognize any of that stuff anymore, Sammy"

"You can always try, right?"

"Yeah, but-"

"But what?"

Dean shook his head, "Nothing. I-I'll think about it, alright?"

"No" Sam was adamant, _Dean had given up enough- he would see to it that this was something that wasn't taken away from his brother too. _"I want you to promise me that you'll try. And give this a fair chance, please- For me?"

"Sam-"

"No, Dean. Promise me, please?"

His brother looked at him for a long moment, Sam could only hope he found what he'd been searching for in his face, because at long last he nodded, "Okay; one condition though"

"What?"

"You finish school first." He held up his hand to stop Sam's objection, "We can't afford it otherwise. And you've just got a year to go. So yeah, I'll try. But I want you to finish your degree first. If I get in somewhere after that; I'll consider it."

Sam thought it over, fairly confident that Dean would be selected; "Okay, deal."

His brother nodded, sipping his beer; gazing at the stars overhead.

"Do we seal it with a kiss?" Sam asked; eyes wide and innocent like he didn't know what he was implying.

Dean nearly choked, "Sam!"

"What? A demon was okay for you to plant your lips on; and I'm not?"

Dean groaned, "Really Sam? Of all the things you could have thought to bring up; you want to talk about my deal?"

Sam leaned in, resting his head against Dean's shoulder; "Actually I wanted you to know that this deal is as impossible to get out of as-" his voice trailed off; "Too soon?"

"Yeah, but that's okay." Dean laughed, hauling him up by his collar and planting a messy wet one on his forehead.

Sam wiped away the spit and beer from the imprint Dean had left on his forehead, "EW, Dean; gross!"

His brother just cackled, "Kinda the point there; Sammy. Deal-sealing kisses are always gross"

_Jerk_

∞∞\∞‡∞/∞∞

"Our next speaker is-" the teacher consulted her notepad, "Jesse Winchester"

"Should we bail him out?" Sam whispered to Dean as they sat next to each other in the crowd of parents.

It had been a hectic month as Sam settled into the routine of going back to school and Jesse adjusted to his new classes. Dean appeared to be the only one who wasn't bothered by the shift from Hunter to Mechanic as he spent his days at the local garage, quickly proving himself to be more than a competent authority on cars and their affairs.

And yesterday their son had announced that there was an event at school where parents were invited and could they both please attend?

Neither had had the heart to decline

"I dunno," the elder whispered back, watching as their eight-year-old confidently marched up next to the teacher's desk, "He looks prepared."

"Did'ja know about this?" Sam inquired.

"No" Dean hissed back.

"But it's a frigging Mother's day celebration, Dean!"

"I know. I'd forgotten too... now quiet, let's see what our son has to say-"

"Good morning." Their brown haired, green eyed son began; eyes scanning the audience of parents till he located them and brightened perceptibly, "My Mom is the tallest person I know"

"Is he... talking about the demon?" Sam squeaked, loud enough for the parents next to them to glare in disapproval in his direction.

Oblivious, Jesse continued; seemingly happy to hear the hushed laughter that greeted his inaugural statement, "No, it's true! He's taller than even my dad. Dad calls him 'Sasquatch'... at times. Mostly though, he calls him Sammy; although 'Mom' _always_ corrects him and says it's 'Sam'"

Sam wanted to die of mortification as the realisation sank in that _he _was the one being described so eloquently as Jesse Winchester's 'Mom'.

"Did you put him up to this?" He growled at Dean.

Dean shook his head earnestly, his lips pressed together to keep the laughter that wanted out. "I didn't. I swear, Sammy. This- _This _is _completely _on your son."

"He prefers for me to call him Papa; but he's still my Mom...I know that because he does everything a Mom does." The boy nodded to himself, as though confirming his deduction, "He prepares my lunch and helps me with my homework. And bakes pie! Dad and I love Papa's Pie! They're really good. And though Dad pretends to make all decisions himself; he _always _asks Papa."

"Way to make me sound henpecked, Kid" Dean murmured, sinking low in his seat.

"But that's 'coz Papa's real smart. Dad says he's the smartest person he knows. And Dad knows a LOT! Sometimes, he even calls him '_Geek_ _boy'_"

"Great, I'm never coming to his school again" Sam muttered, slouching so that he was level with Dean in the next seat.

Dean gave a half-hearted laugh, "Me neither, he can walk home by himself!" Equally mortified at having their family dynamics spilled before the crowd of smiling parents so blatantly.

"Papa's real cool too; and brave. I love him very much." Jesse concluded, pausing for effect before confidently running into Sam's arms, whispering "Happy mother's day; Papa"

Sam had to blink back his tears at that. Grateful that the kid had not spilled their hunting secrets; and moved at the open acceptance that he'd never believed he would have.

It was only later, when they were leaving and more than one parent came up to him asking if he was Jesse's 'Mom' and congratulating him for having such a bright and open-minded kid that Sam realised that maybe he shouldn't have been so quick in his forgiving.

∞∞\∞‡∞/∞∞

"Daddy got accepted!" Jesse announced the second Sam walked in from class.

"That's great!" Sam smiled, although he could tell that something was bugging his brother. He turned to their son, "Are you done with your homework?"

The boy scowled, but went to his room without protest. Sam claimed a spot opposite his brother on the table, "_Now_ do you wanna tell me what's wrong?"

"I can't accept this, Sammy"

His eyebrows flew up, "Why not?"

"Jesse's just getting settled in at his new school, Sammy. And you still have nearly a year to go before you get your degree-"

"So?"

"I can't uproot you guys!"

"And I'm not asking you to! Let Jesse finish out his year here. And you're right; I can't afford to take off now. So I'll stay as well... but it's less than a year, Dean. Barely seven months if you discount the holidays. The two of us can move in with you after that. Till then you can go ahead of us and set things up"

But Dean was already shaking his head, "You're talking about setting up two independent establishments, Sam. How are we supposed to finance it?"

"We can scrimp a little, Dean. It's no big deal... Besides, they're offering you a scholarship too, right?"

Dean nodded.

"So if I get some part-time job for the time being, it shouldn't be too hard"

"We're looking at Jesse's school fees, two accommodations, travel expenses, food, and clothes-"

"We'll manage, Dean" Sam assured.

"You'll be worn down; if you take a job- _even_ something part-time, you'll be home late and with me gone the whole burden of cooking dinner and maintaining the house will be on you-"

"I can always ask Jesse to pitch in"

Dean nodded, but looked away; clearly the idea didn't sit well with him.

"Come on man, you were responsible for dinner for me _and_ Dad at eight, Dean-"

"Yeah, doesn't mean I want the same for my son"

"And it isn't; I'm not gonna make him cook meals and watch o'er his kid brother; Dean. He'll just be _helping me_, that's all. I swear. He won't lose his childhood. Besides, it's not like its forever. In a few months we'll be moving; so it's just a temporary solution"

"Hmmm" Dean gave a non-committal sigh.

"Dean, you _can't_ keep sacrificing your dreams to take care of me-us" Sam caught the slip quickly but not before Dean noticed.

"What if something happens?"

"You trust me, right?"

The elder brother nodded.

"Then please believe that I'm not going to let any harm befall your son"

"Or you"

"Or me" Sam confirmed.

"We're going to be okay, Dad. Don't worry" A soft voice chimed in and Sam had to smile. Their son had been listening in.

∞∞\∞‡∞/∞∞

[WARNING: Sibling incest in the following section, possible dub-con. For those of you for whom this is a *squick*, please scroll down to the next section and you should be safe]

Sam decided they were ready for the next step one balmy evening the next week when Jesse was having a sleepover at one of his new school friends' house and he and Dean were just shooting the breeze. He watched his brother move around the kitchen, preparing their dinner as he pretended to pore over a textbook.

Subtle had never worked for them, so he decided to go for the shock and awe strategy; announcing _'I need to get laid'_ to the room at large

Dean chuckled, "Told ya your celibate monk attitude was gonna cause you grief, Sammy. Wanna hit the bar?"

"Really... Dean?" Sam frowned; resting his head on his left hand so that his _ring_ was clearly visible when Dean turned.

His brother's mouth opened in an adorable 'o' (not that Sam was _telling_ _him_ that); before he closed it with an audible snap. They fumbled to bed feeling all sorts of awkward, but both too proud to retreat.

Sam was left in his undershirt and boxers by the time he climbed on the bed, although Dean remained fully clothed; pressing against Sam's back as his hands stroked over the younger brother's upper arms, sliding over his muscled chest and a flat abdomen that quivered at the touch. He tried to turn in the embrace but Dean stopped him with a gentle kiss at his nape and a murmured plea of _'like this, please'_.

Sam acquiesced.

He was already light-headed with arousal when Dean's hand slipped inside his boxers, eliciting a pleased gasp. He was vaguely aware of his brother's forehead pressed against his shoulder as Dean began to move his hands, causing his hips to push into the motion. He leaned back against the solid shelter of Dean's chest, hips pumping up into his brother's hold as he felt the elder's thick lashes fluttering against his nape as squeezed his eyes shut.

Soon after, he lost his bearings as Dean worked him to completion; his head still buried against Sam's back so that he had to work by touch alone.

Sam was still recovering from the high and contemplating the best way to return the favour when he felt Dean wrap the dohar-blanket around him and leave the bed. Blinking hazily he just caught a glimpse of the anguished expression on his brother's face before the door closed behind him.

Sam felt like he'd been sucker punched.

Dean spent the remainder of the night outside, hunched over the steering wheel of the Impala- although he didn't even bother to start the ignition.

When he stepped back inside the next morning; Sam silently pushed a steaming mug of coffee towards Dean.

Neither spoke, but they both knew that one was apologising and the other accepting.

∞∞\∞‡∞/∞∞

Both Winchester's jumped when their seven-year old tossed a piece of sausage off his plate with a '_here, Fido'_ and it disappeared mid-air. In the pin-drop silence that followed their son's actions both could make out the clacking of invisible nails against hardwood floors as _something_ made its way back to Jesse.

"Get rid of it" Sam's voice was icy as he broke the quiet.

Jesse glanced up horrified, "But, Papa-"

"Either you get rid of that _hellhound_, or I'm going to blow it right back where it came from, Jesse" He repeated, his tone not leaving any room for argument.

Their son's liquid green eyes filled with tears, but Sam held to his argument. Dean sighed, realizing he'd have to resume his role a moderator during family arguments once again (as though he hadn't done enough of that during Sam's teenage years already), "Sammy-"

"I'm not allowing those blood-thirsty killing machines anywhere near my family, Dean. Now ask your son to show his _pet_", his voice gave away his scorn for the creature,"to the door _right now _or I swear it's going to end up in more pieces than he ever wanted to see _Fido _in"

Dean closed his eyes, realising that Sam wasn't going to budge in this instance, "Jesse, do as your father says"

"But-but he's so cute!"

"I know, and he's just a pup; right?"

The boy nodded.

"Excellent, then he wouldn't have any problems learning to survive on its own. Get rid of it, Champ. Unless you really want your father to bring out his shot-gun"

"But-"

"No buts, Jesse. And you should have asked us before taking him in as a pet"

"But dad-", the child pleaded

"Son," Dean's voice was firm, "You want to be grounded as well?"

"No" came the meek answer.

"Good, I thought not. Now let the puppy out and finish your dinner"

The boy pouted and tears glimmered in his limpid eyes as he stomped away reluctantly to follow orders, but obeyed nonetheless. Sam shot a grateful smile towards his brother, only relaxing when their son was back on the table- this time without the accompanying sound of invisible nails on the hardwood floor.

∞∞\∞‡∞/∞∞

A month found them standing at the gate as Dean prepared to make the long drive to _his_ university.

"You'll call?" Dean questioned.

"Twice a day" Sam replied, smiling slightly.

"Lock the doors-"

"And put down salt lines and double check the sigils; I know" Sam finished, remembering their Dad going over the same rules with his brother when they had been younger and he abandoned them at motels in favour of a hunt. "But most importantly- _take care of Jesse" _he added, mimicking John Winchester's tone to perfection.

"No!" Dean denied vehemently, something undefined glimmering in the depths of his emerald gaze, "No," he repeated, "You take care of yourself_ and _Jesse_._"

∞∞\∞‡∞/∞∞

Dean drove back in honour of Jesse's first birthday with them in the first week of June. And although the drive was long and left him struggling to stay awake; the smile that bloomed on their son's face when he opened the door to find him waiting was well worth the exhaustion.

He discovered that Sam had arranged for a party in the evening with all of Jesse's classmates and a few of his neighbourhood friends. Even Bobby drove up to wish the boy for turning another year older.

Dean was busy deftly organising the kiddy plates when Sam sidled up next to him, "Hey"

But his brother was distracted, "UH, Dean; you know who that guy is?"

Dean looked up where his brother gestured and felt his colour drain.

"Jesse hopped on his lap calling '_grandpa'_" He added.

"That's Death"  
Sam's brows furrowed, "The horseman?"

"One and only"

"And Jesse called him _grandpa_"

Before he could reply someone else's shadow fell on them and they paused the conversation only to find Bobby leaning against the wall, smiling at them, "What's got you boys looking like death warmed o'er?"

"Death" They replied in unison

"Huh"

Sam whirled around, "huh- _that's your reaction?"_

"Well," Bobby answered, "He did say he was Jesse's grandfather at their last meet"

Sam narrowed his eyes as he turned to Dean, "You took _my_ sonwhen you went to meet the horseman?"

Dean raised his hands in a warding off gesture, "Hey, where was I supposed to leave him, huh? The city was swarming with reapers man! You wanted me to leave him alone?"

Sam's shoulders slumped, "Yeah, I guess you're right"

Marge- their next door neighbour came over to the group at that point, eyes alight with curiosity; "Hey guys, good to see you after a long time, Dean"

The elder Winchester nodded.

"So, whose dad is he? I mean, no offense; but neither of you look like Jesse's grandfather"

Sam shot a panicked look at his brother, but Dean had a bland-if slightly pained smile on his face.

"He's actually from Jesse's mom's side"

"Oh" the woman backed off, "Awkward"

"Yeah" Dean agreed, giving her a conspiratorial wink.

"But he's okay with Sam? I mean he doesn't mind that you're-" she trailed off uncertainly.

"I'm perfectly alright with Sam" came the soft, cultured voice from behind her.

"Oh, that's- that's great. I mean not everybody is so understanding" Marge babbled, clearly taken aback.

The Horseman smiled, "The boys are good for each other. And for my grandson" he said dismissively, clearly waiting for her to move away before he faced the Winchesters again.

"I'm glad you held true to your word, Dean"

Dean flushed, "Sam was persuasive"

The smile, once more; "And he more than justified your faith in him, I would say"

"Yes," Dean agreed without hesitation, "Yes, he did"

"If you don't object, I would like to pass on a little token for Jesse, seeing it's his birthday and all"

"Of course"

Death handed the small brown paper packet to Sam before turning to leave. When they opened it later, it was Dean's turn to gasp, "Sammy-"

"Dad, didn't you have one like this?" Jesse questioned, fingers tracing the horns of the amulet.

Dean gulped a shaking breath, eyes never leaving Sam's; because he could see the recognition there. The knowledge that _this _was the _same_ amulet, "Yeah, yeah I did"

The younger brother reached out to squeeze his hand softly, eyes forgiving as he granted permission silently.

_I never meant it as a rejection of you- of us_; Dean wanted to whisper, but looking at Sam as he twisted his wedding ring 'round his fingers, staring contemplatively at the amulet, he understood that Sam had never misunderstood him in the first place.

∞∞\∞‡∞/∞∞

"Fido got run over by a car" Sam informed his brother over one of their diurnal phone calls.

"Shit, how'd Jesse take it?"

"He's your son, Dean; how do _you_ think he took it?" Sam asked viciously.

"Sam-"

"No, Dean; I'm sick of this alright?"

"Look; I get that you're pissed-"

"Our son had a frigging hellhound as a pet, Dean – and mind you; that's _despite_ me clearly telling him he couldn't; and I find out from his teacher about it! Damn right I'm pissed. I'm friggin' furious!"

Dean's sceptical voice crackled over the static, "His teacher?"

Sam sighed, "Yeah, Jesse wrote some essay about his amazing invisible pet who got run over by a car because no one else could see the poor puppy. She was concerned about the morbidity of the subject. Normally, when kids have invisible friends, they have amazing adventures with the child; they don't get run over by cars. So yeah; she was a li'l worried"

"And you immediately figured that it was that damn mutt that Jesse was talking about _before_ I left?"

"I suspected, so I asked Jesse why he hadn't said anything to me about it"

"And?" Dean prompted

"And he told me it was because I didn't _like_ Fido. Dammit Dean, when were you going to tell me that a hellhound was following our son around?"

"..."

"You weren't" Sam realized, "God Dean, you got torn to shreds by those creatures. It didn't bother you that one was following your son around?"

"Kid's the fuckin' Anti Christ, Sam. And you're the purported Boy-King of Hell. I thought between the two of you you'd be able to handle one hound; _if_ the need arose." His tone clearly implying that he thought it improbable- before confirming it verbally, "Besides, hellhounds are loyal creatures; I was fairly certain you guys were safe."

"_Hellhounds are loyal?_ Dean, are you even listening to yourself? You're describing the very things that _killed_ you! And maybe you don't remember it, but I sure as he-" He paused, "_I_ _sure_ remember what _you_ looked like once they were through with you."

"I know, Sam. But they also protected me-" Dean's jaw audibly snapped shut when he realised what he'd given away.

A beat

Then-

"Protected you...from what?" Sam questioned softly.

Dean's resigned sigh was clear over the air waves, "Alistair"

"Dean?" Sam's voice was barely more than a whisper, begging him to explain.

"Sometimes, they brought the hounds in... while I was on the... well, you know? At first, I didn't like them; hurt like a bitch when they tore ... but after a while, I realized that they were not malicious, you know? They're just dogs... and they were hungry; so I started to feed them-"

Sam made a choking noise, only too aware what Dean must have used as 'dog-food' down under; but otherwise said nothing.

"I would play with them; when I could. Other times, I just scratched the thick fur-"

Sam gave a pained smile, imagining his tortured brother petting the huge head of a hellhound; aware that his brother couldn't see him.

"And I guess they hadn't seen much affection, because hello? Hell here... Anyway, soon they switched loyalties. They'd curl up with me when... when Alistair was done with me for the day and I was waiting to be healed before the next round... but then they started protecting me; growling at anyone who came towards me. It wasn't too bad, 'cause usually they'd be busy claiming some other soul when they weren't with me; but-"

Sam heard the wet sadness in his brother's voice, "What happened?"

"One day they tried to get between Alistair and me. Bastard killed them instantly; well not exactly, it was a slow process as he carved them up like- likes"

Sam said nothing, imagining how it must have felt to Dean, who even now spoke of the vicious creatures like beloved pets. And he supposed they had been; why else would they have tried to protect his brother?

After a moment, Dean continued; "I learnt my lesson; never let myself grow fond of something after that. Not while I was down there, at least." Dean finished.

"You should have told me earlier, Dean"

"I know; I'm sorry... It's just- I thought it would be good for Jesse, you know? He'd learn responsibility... and Fido would have kept him safe, atleast in our absence. Besides, Hellhounds are pretty much immortal, you know? So I figured he wouldn't have to go through the hurt of losing him-"

"Except you didn't count on a driver running over our son's invisible pet" Sam finished for him

"I-Yeah... so, what'd you tell his teacher?"

"That I would speak to him"

"Uh-huh"

"I did, you know? Just, not in the way she expected me to, I guess" Sam laughed, picturing the look on her face if she could have overheard their current conversation.

Dean must have done the same because he chuckled too, "Yeah... hey, uh- you guys are still coming over next week, right?"

Sam perked up, "Why? You miss us?"

"More than you know" Dean admitted, and Sam could imagine him stretched on his bed, the phone pressed to his ear as his fingers played idly with the sheet tucked around him.

"Me too, jerk"

Soft laughter filled his ears, "Goodnight, bitch"

∞∞\∞‡∞/∞∞

A week later, Sam stared at the white-picket fenced house and re-checked the address Dean had given him; he needn't have bothered though, because his brother had been lured outside by the unmistakable rumble of the taxi's engine. And Jesse was already out of his seat flying into Dean's arms.

Sam paid the fare and got out their bags from the car carefully; keenly aware of watchful eyes as his brother went through his usual _checking Sammy_ thing-y. Dean ambled slowly towards him; their son perched on one hip as he tilted his head up to accept a kiss- epitome of the 'normal' Sam had wanted so desperately as a teenager.

"We're outside" Sam whispered, pulling back as the thought struck him.

"It's an open neighbourhood, Sammy. And they accept home owners of any race, religion, colour or..." He paused eyes twinkling with mirth as he finished, "Sexual orientation"

"Sexual orientation" Sam chimed in; laughing as he too remembered that hunt about the cursed land from what seemed so long ago now when they'd been mistaken repeatedly for a couple.

"But a white picket fence Dean; seriously? I thought the whole manicured lawns and_ 'How was your day,__honey?'_ freaked you out."

"Yeah, but this is the Winchester version of normal, Sammy; I think I can deal with that"

∞∞\∞‡∞/∞∞

"But Sam-"

"What?"

He felt Dean stiffen as he pushed back into the curve of his body, "Sam-"

"C'me on, Dean; please"

It had been an uphill task convincing Dean that he _wanted_ to share a bed with him, especially given the awkwardness between them since-

_Since_

More so because the house Dean had rented had _three_ bedrooms (along with the tiny, but very much there front yard) and was close to the Elementary School Dean had already spoken to about Jesse's admission. It wasn't very far from the hubbub of the city; close enough for Dean to attend his classes and for Sam to work and make the daily commute; but far enough away to afford some peace and quiet.

Earlier in the evening, Sam had noticed that most of the rooms were bare, barring the one which Dean had obviously set up with their son in mind; Sam peered into the other rooms and smiled when he realized that Dean had anticipated them taking a separate rooms.

His brother had looked up startled when Sam had unceremoniously plonked his bag in the middle of Dean's room.

"_What?"_

_Sam shrugged, "Nothin'; just brought my stuff in"_

"_You want this room? I-I can take the other one-"_

"_You mind sharing?"_

"_Sharing?"_

"_Yeah, I mean traditionally 'Mommies and Daddies' share a room, you know..."_

Sam smiled as he remembered the awkwardness of 'getting ready for bed' when they were both extra-aware of the other's presence. Somehow, although they had shared on numerous occasions- more so over the last few months since Jesse had joined them; the concept of deliberately sharing a bed despite the presence of other options had them both jittery.

Surprisingly the strangeness of the situation had disappeared the second they actually made it to the bed; both rolling towards the other out of habit.

Now, his brother didn't move away, but Sam could feel the tension rolling off him in waves.

"Please" He repeated, reaching behind him for Dean's hand and bringing it to rest on his stomach, his own fingers entangled in them.

If possible, Dean tensed even more at that; no doubt recalling their last encounter.

"Just this, Dean...no more"

He held still, allowing his eyes to slip shut as he felt the tension seep off his brother's tense form gradually. And he had a sudden image of Dean rolling him over to-

A warm gust of breath tickled the short hairs at his nape and he realised that _that_ was probably never going to happen. But then the warm weight of his brother's body relaxed against him as Dean began to drift off and Sam figured that if he could have _this,_ it wasn't a bad trade-off.

∞∞\∞‡∞/∞∞

Sam smiled as he heard raised voices come from the living room. Again

As much as the pair adored and doted on each other; they were at loggerheads equally often. In an odd way it was a juxtaposition of Sam's own relationship with their Dad; except that Jesse never called Dean 'Sir' and his brother was way more openly affectionate towards their adopted son than John Winchester had ever been.

This particular argument would blow over like all the others preceding it. Already he could hear Dean's placatory tones as he attempted to reason with the boy. And Sam could remember all the times Dean had used those pitches on him. It was disconcerting at times to see his own relationship with Dean during their formative years mirrored in Jesse and Dean's interactions. And for Sam; watching the elder Winchester soothe a hurt or bolster the youngster's confidence with adult eyes gave Sam a new perspective on their own childhood.

He was not particularly surprised to realize that his brother had taken on an adult's role when he had barely been more than a child himself; but what surprised him had been his newfound knowledge about how frequently Dean had had to act as the adult. Not just with outsiders but with Sam himself as well.

On being questioned Dean vehemently denied regretting it or even having done something extraordinarily different to what most people his age would have done; but Sam could not help wondering what it had cost his brother to shoulder _that_ kind of responsibility at that tender age.

Vaguely, Sam wondered what this particular argument was about; considering that it was taking so long for it to be resolved.

"You're _not_ my Dad!"

Sam froze as Jesse's voice pierced through the sudden silence from the living room. Hastily discarding the case file he had been reading; Sam jumped to his feet- the chair tilting forgotten to the floor as he rushed to the arguing pair.

He barged into the living room just to see the leather arm of Dean's jacket pull the door closed behind him. Dean didn't bang it shut; permitting it to close after him with a gentleness that allowed the soft snick of the locking mechanism to reverberate through the house. And somehow, the finality of that sound was so much worse.

Jesse looked as startled by Dean's abrupt retreat as Sam felt, staring wide eyed at the closed door in abject confusion. And Sam felt an irrational bout of anger overwhelm him.

Glaring at the petulant teenager, he growled; "Next time, use a gun. It would be much kinder."

He marched back to the study without another word, trying to calm himself before he said or did anything that he would regret forever.

Part of him wanted to race after Dean; and comfort the elder Winchester; but he had heard the loud growl of the impala's engine and knew that logically it would be difficult-if not impossible; to find his older brother right now. And then; there was always the fact that Dean would strongly object to any form of comfort in the state he was in right now.

And as much as he loathed waiting; Sam understood that for now, waiting was the best he could do until Dean returned.

He lay in bed wondering if Jesse would come knocking, a habit he'd appeared to have successfully broken for about two years now, but if anything was going to send the boy back into nightmares that he needed to be soothed from, it would be today.

A nostalgic smile graced his lips as he recalled how Jesse used to knock and then stand at the door in wide-eyed terror every time some nightly terror woke him till one of them got up to carry him to their shared bed. And after that first time when he'd slept between them the day Walt and Roy had kidnapped their little boy, the brothers Winchester had quickly realized that the child's kicking limbs could turn out to be a major hazard and relegated him to one side- usually Dean's; who on most such occasions found himself buried under a Sammy-blanket on one side and a kid sized Jesse-blanket on the other.

Now at twelve-nearly thirteen, Jesse no longer came to them after his nightmares; which should have been a relief, but sometimes Sam missed the little kid that the boy vehemently claimed he no longer was.

Although every now and then he would catch a glimpse of _that_ child in the adolescent boy Jesse had grown into.

Sam sometimes thought that he and Dean should be so damn proud of themselves for having successfully preserved some (or most, actually) of Jesse's innocence, something that neither of them had. And he supposed it said a lot about his brother who by his own confession had never been a child since the fateful fire that had torn their family asunder; but persevered to protect that childhood in his little boy (and in Sam, if he was being honest)

Which brought him right back to wondering where Dean was now

He laid in the darkness, straining his ears for the familiar roar of the Impala's engine; and then he heard it. Anticipating the smell of alcohol, smoke and (he hoped not, but-) cheap perfume on his brother; he was slightly taken aback when the door eased open soundlessly to reveal a stone-cold sober Dean.

He waited silently till he felt the bed dip before rolling to his brother's side, "Hey"

"Hey yourself", Dean's voice was low, raspy.

"Did 'cha check on Jesse on your way in?"

Dean didn't answer, but Sam felt the movement as he shook his head.

"Where did you go?"

"Library"

Sam barely restrained himself from asking 'why', knowing Den was liable to clam up on being questioned.

It was another couple of minutes before the older man spoke again, "I found them."

"Them?" He questioned, a sinking feeling in his gut telling him that he wouldn't like the answer.

"Jesse's parents...They're still in Alliance, Nebraska... If we start early, we can get Jesse back to them soon enough. Kid'll have to see if he can undo Cas' mojo and return their memory; otherwise I'll need you to do an angel summoning spell- I think Balthazar may be convinced for help."

Sam felt his breath hitch, Dean had apparently been planning to- he couldn't finish the thought.

He heard Dean swallow next to him and put a tentative hand on his chest, feeling the steady (if slightly fast) thump of his heartbeat beneath his palm.

"How- how are you planning on explaining having the kid for all these years?" He managed to ask.

"I'll confess to being delusional, I guess... I thought Jesse was my son, tried to convince myself that if I wished it long enough it would be true. And Jesse- well, he was just a kid when I picked 'im up, right? So he was too frightened to do anything other than play along. You- you had no reason to doubt me, ne'er thought me capable of something like this, so you believed me when I told you he was my son. And no, you ne'er saw me doing anything untoward with the child- at least, not in your presence."

Sam felt his throat close, "I'm not going to just throw you under the bus Dean-"

"You _must. _ You will deny all culpability, Sammy. It'll be professional suicide for you otherwise-"

"And the same doesn't apply to you?" Sam asked incredulously.

"I won't have a profession to talk about. Not after this... At best, I'm looking at wrongful detention of a minor, at worst Child abuse. You'd do better to distance yourself from me"

Sam was furious- _Damn Dean for his martyr's complex!_

Instead of honouring Dean's request with a reply, he rolled on his side facing away from his brother and tried to find sleep.

Next morning, it was almost physically painful to see the hopeful look on their son's face when he saw Dean at the table, "Dad"

Dean stiffened, but pretended not to hear.

Jesse's face fell.

The older Winchester finished his morning caffeine fix before turning to face the youngster, "I- I think I may have found a solution to your problem, son" He winced at the slip, correcting himself almost immediately, "-Jesse. I located your parents- the ones who adopted you at any rate; so if you pack your stuff, I'll take you back-"

"You're sending me away?" Jesse's voice was broken, traitorous tears spiking his lashes; "Daddy, please... I'll be good, don't- don't send me away-"

"Whoa, kid! I thought you wanted this?" Dean interrupted, abruptly realizing that his plans were having the opposite reaction of what he'd anticipated with his son.

Sam smiled in satisfaction. He had been hoping that that would be the case, but without being cent percent sure, he'd held back from telling Dean as much.

"I don't want to go."

"You don't want to be with your family?" Dean asked -his voice unconvinced.

"I _am_ with my family, Dad. My family's right here- with you guys" Jesse confirmed, walking up to the older ex-hunter and climbing into his lap in a gesture reminiscent of his childhood when he'd clambered onto their laps at the slightest provocation. He nuzzled against Dean, burying his face against the adult's neck, "_You_ are my Dad"

Epilogue

Sam glanced up from the grill as Dean joined them on the porch with his guitar.

It had been originally been for Jesse when he was going through his '_Rock star'_ years. Not wanting to hold back their son from anything, Dean had been enthusiastic enough to get Jesse and himself enrolled in guitar classes.

After a fortnight, it became obvious that Dean would be the only one attending those classes.

Surprisingly, the elder Winchester didn't mind. And it was soon obvious that he had some inherent (though latent, until this point) musical talent as well.

For his part, Sam just loved the smile on his brother's face as he strummed the guitar strings- relaxed and _happy_.

He looked over where Jesse was bent over a book with Alice. The two had started dating awhile back, and though they were still in high school- it at least seemed as though it was _serious_. And Alice had accepted their unusual family without reservations- not that she knew the part about him and Dean being siblings; but still.

Naturally she protested when Dean began calling her _'my future daughter-in-law'_ and Jesse went beet red; but neither objected to the sentiment.

She grinned up at him when he went to hand over their burgers, reaching for the plates with a casual 'thanks' before curling back up on the blanket with Jesse.

Glancing up, he caught Dean's smile; the sunlight glinting off the gold-rimmed glasses that he wore now... looking the same and yet so different. He had always maintained that being a 'hunter' was what he'd always wanted to be; and yet watching him now, the much sought after ballistics expert who could also serve as an classic car expert in a pinch- healthy and no longer with the weight of the world on his shoulders; Sam could not help but acknowledge that while Dean had adapted to being a Hunter with remarkable aplomb; _normal_ suited him infinitely better.

The elder Winchester shifted automatically to accommodate him when Sam went to sit next to him on the stairs with their plates, their knees grazing as their bodies aligned to each other with the same instinctive complementation that they practiced on their hunts.

Sam looked up when he caught sight of a flash of blond out of the corner of his eyes as he sat; Jessica stood in the far corner of their yard- next to the poppies and peonies in full bloom (_What?- contrary to popular, or atleast Dean's opinion; men could garden. It was meditative)_. She was still in the same white dress as she had been the last time he had seen her-burning on the roof over his bed; although, _thankfully_, both the blood stain and the fire were gone.

She smiled at him.

And, _Sam smiled back_.

∞∞\∞‡∞/∞∞

_Finis_

∞∞\∞‡∞/∞∞


End file.
